Restricted Feelings
by XmarauderX
Summary: This story is about James' life, his friends and the problems they'll have to solve as they grow up. They prank, they laugh, they cry, they fear, they fight, they fall in love. But most of all they'll need to face that life will not always be a game.
1. Tangled Surprise

**Tangled Surprise**

It was a very cloudy September morning in England.  
The buildings looked gray, the streets looked gloomy and so did the wizard community.

Their faces, They were a mixture between gloom, stress, sadness and tiredness as they continued with their usual life even if everything in it wasn't going as usual for anyone.

Everything was going just so wrong and so dreadfully, it had been so for the past two years since a powerful dark wizard started to gain power and supporters with the same beliefs that most dark wizard families had before, now and who knows if always.

They believed muggles (none magical people) were worthless, dirt and good for nothing, that they should therefore get rid of them all or at least get rid of all the wizard muggle-borns that lived between them and were, for their disgust, considered and treated like pure blood wizards, the same as those who had reserved their pureness on magic from their first ancestor to the youngest in the family.

This dark wizard and his supporters have been killing and doing dreadful things specially of course to muggles and muggle-borns, either because they were assigned to do so, or just to have some 'fun', this group of anonymous people were called among themselves and by everyone as **_death-eaters_** and them and their leader were day by day doing more and more illegal acts and murders, not even the cleverest aurors were able to track down these people though they were still on it, never giving up, as always doing their best.

None of these things ruined James Potter's day though. Not ever. He even thought of it dumb of adult people, they knew that worrying and stressing about the whole thing would certainly not help to solve any of the crazy world's problems. That was the only thing James Potter believed in. 'Don't worry be happy'

James was a pure-blood wizard and a clever boy with only 11 years of age, yet he was the kind that didn't care about anything going on around him and lived his life without worries and however he pleased, he had jet black hair, he was skinny and had round glasses just before a pair of innocent and lovely hazel eyes. The problem was, he wasn't anything near to innocent at all when **_mischief_** was the matter, he along with another 11 year old pure-blood boy, named Sirius Black, his best friend since his early years of childhood have been making every kind of malicious prank that their young and silly minds would come up with, they had already learned half of the spells they would be learning in their first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry with all of the pranks they've done, which at least made them worthwhile for some other reason rather than just fun, they enjoyed their pranks as much as the death-eaters enjoyed killing.

The nearer you were to James Potter and Sirius Black, the nearer you were to trouble.

James Potter looked around the place for Sirius, he had a malicious glint in his eyes as he thought of a good prank when he arrived at the crowded King's Cross Station, but while his father was there he behaved.

His father had black hair as messy as his son's and warm brownish green eyes, he was a very tall good-looking man around his 30s and beyond that he was a very respected wizard since he Daniel Harold Potter worked in the Ministry of Magic in the department of mysteries and was the best unspeakable there has ever been.

All of the Potters are always very well known, since they have Merlin's own blood running through their veins and have a particular characteristic, they are always the best on everything they do.

Mr. Potter knealed low to his son's height level to give him some final instructions as people walked quickly on the opposite direction past them.

"Now James, remember you must behave this year"

"Yes sir" James replied dully

"And, I don't want to hear any complaints from Dumbledore the headmaster while you are away, do you understand?"

"Uh, huh." James managed to say as he was barely hearing what he was saying, he kept looking around for Sirius.

"You will do great in all of your subjects now would you?" Mr. Potter asked on his usual bright tone.

"Yes sir."

"Very well…" he said as he stared with his olive eyes in silence at James for a while.

"What's wrong?" James asked concerned as he at last noticed his father's suddenly saddened face.

"Nothing." Daniel Potter replied with a sigh and a weak smile "I need to go all right? Please remember what I said back in the house, take care of yourself and say hello to Sirius for me" Mr. Potter said and James nodded as his father dissaparated.

"Good! For Merlin's beard I thought he would never go. Hmm. Now, where the hell is Sirius?"

After a while it was almost 11 o'clock the time that the Hogwart's Express would be leaving so James had to give up on his prank of playing a trick on the muggle guard as he did not find Sirius.

He headed with his trunk to platform 9 and ¾ and stood now in front of the solid stone barrier the one he had to cross to get to the secret train that will take him to Hogwarts.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching, he closed his eyes and was about to break into a run through it when…

"James!" He recognized Sirius's voice as he jumped into him, knocking James down landing them both hard on the floor, the muggle guard shot them a threatening look.

"Sirius!" He laughed delighted to see Sirius again.

"Hello mate! Darn I missed you! Have you seen any cutie around?" Said Sirius, his gray eyes searching around to see if there was any pretty girl near by he could tease.

"Nope. You?"

"Nah! Only cute girls I've seen today are those over there, but they are like 15, they could be like… Dunno like my grandmothers or something" He said running his hand through his neck lengh, dark brown hair staring to 3 pretty 15 year old girls. James laughed again.

"Well, well let's just get through the freaking barrier shall we? We'll miss the train!" Sirius said cheerfully standing up. "Err… Where was the barrier again?" He asked

"I think it's that one in front of you, I was going to go through it just now, before you jumped on me and almost broke my ribs." James teased sarcastically.

"Err… Sorry?" Sirius said trying to be sarcastic too.

For a split second James' last comment had pained Sirius. He had jumped and knocked him to the floor not because he wanted to annoy him or break his ribs like he said, but because Sirius was just feeling so hyper and happy at the moment. He couldn't believe he was going to spend a whole pranking year at school with James his best friend, the only one who was always on his side no matter what, he was the only person he knew who could send freely his younger brother Regulus to hell when he bothered Sirius and accused him with Mrs. Black. He couldn't believe those days of torture with his family will be over soon for a whole year, no family to bother or critizise him, no stupid Black family rules like 'Muggles will always be filth' or such and certainly no trapped and boring days in that hell of a house in number 12 Grimmauld Place. Suddenly Sirius' thoughts were interrumpted as James finally spoke.

"Let's get through it now. I think no one's looking." He said as the pair got ready and ran through the barrier

"Wow, amazing! That's how ghosts should feel when they cross walls!" Said Sirius looking around.

"Yeah!"

"Look at all the people that goes to Hogwarts! This has to be the best of the bestest places to prank, don't you think?" Sirius asked but James didn't answer "James?" Sirius said when he noticed James had already gone inside. "James! Urgh hate it when he does that" Sirius complained as he got in the train too and spotted him.

"Hey mate! Hurry up!" James said as he miracously found two paralel empty compartments left at the middle of the train.

Sirius ran with his trunk across the corridor's floor covered with a long dark green carpet towards James almost knocking a 2nd year girl.

"Hey watch it silly boy!" Shouted the girl.

"I'd watch it if I were you babe" Sirius answered with a smirk as the girl rolled her eyes and kept on walking. "Women" Sirius whispered annoyed as he turned to James again who had his left eyebrow raised.

"You were saying?" Sirius asked inoccently "Oh yeah… What do we need two compartments for?" He asked confused.

"Does this say anything to you?" James asked with a smirk as a thin silver string came out from the tip of his wand, his plan was that each one will take hold of one end of the string and hide in the left and right compartments so that the people will trip over the almost invisible string as they pass by.

"Are my teeth dirty?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't that floss?"

"No!" James said rolling his eyes, he explained Sirius the prank.

"Ohhh" Sirius said as he understood.

"Well, ready?"

"Prank Time!" They both shouted as Sirius got hold of one end of the string, took his trunk and ran to the left compartment and James to the right one, leaving the string just across the corridor as they waited for someone to pass, fall down and at least get a nose bleed.

Suddenly when everyone was finally in their compartments, the train started to leave.

Not much seconds passed when they heard the voices of two girls talking cheerfully, Sirius nodded to James from the other side as they got ready and clossed the doors.

"I'm so nervous! Aren't you nervous Lily?"

"No way! Why should I?"

"This new weirdo school that teaches magic, it makes me feel uneasy."

"Come on Jess! I'm sure it will be fun! I felt nervous too untill we went to this Diagon Alley place. Remember? I saw all these people doing magic, then I got all these wonderful books, my wand and I tried some spells and its not hard at all!"

"Lily-" Jess tried to warn Lily as she stopped walking when she noticed just above the floor the silver string, but Lily kept on talking and walking very distracted

"It's just wonderful, it's amazing, I love this hidden magic world, I don't know how to explain it, I just feel like I belong somewhere at last."

"Lily be ca-!" But it was too late, Lily had fallen hard on the floor, face down, with her ankles tangled in the string.

Jess ran to where Lily layed, took her hand and helpped her sit down.

"Lily are you alright?"

"Ugh... No, it's my ankle... It hurts a lot." She said her eyes shut because of the pain clunching her right ankle.

Jess groaned as she heard laughter from both sides of the compartment, now she was really angry, she slammed the doors open of each of the compartments in turn, revealing the two boys sitting on the floor holding the string, they fell silent but smirked at Jess all the same.

"Well? What-do you think-you are doing?"

"Umm..." Sirius pretended to think hard.

"Having some fun?" James answered smiling sweetly at her.

"You two listen to me and you listen carefully" Jess said sternly, her hazel eyes staring dangerously to both boys who raised their eyebrows in surprise, Lily was still on the floor with her flaming red hair covering her face as she was still clunching her ankle, Some people had openned their compartment doors to see what was going on.

"I definitely did not came here to endure inmmature and stupid little boys behavior, I have definitely enough with my little brother at home, thank you, and sure enough I think it is very ungentleman like to have tangled and broke my friend's ankle, do you have any idea of what the word courtesy means?!"

"Well it's not our fault that your stupid friend did not see the string, we just thought we would have some fun with people tripping, what we did not think was that there were such stupid girls in the world to actually fall to the floor and break their bones." Sirius said calmly still with a smirk plastered on his face, James said nothing, instead he was concentrated on the other girl named Lily, her flaming red hair looked quiet familiar.

"Take a good look at my face you dummy" Jess said through gritted teeth "Do I look like an idiot to you?!" she said hitting Sirius around the head and his reaction was to automatically kiss her on the cheek, Jess blushed furiously as some of the boys and girls that were watching whistled and laughed at her.

"What did you do that for?" She asked angrily still blushing.

"Rule number 3 honey, if she hits you, you kiss her" He said as his gray eyes shinned innocently.

"Whatever! What I'm trying to say is that you had all of the intention of the world to harm the people that would come across your stupid string!"

"Jess that's not the point" Came Lily's voice at last. "Leave him alone, don't fall down to his childdish level, you know better, I'm alright, it just hurts a bit, I'm still able to stand up" She said and with a big effort was able to stand up in front of James hazel eyes, so he had his chance to look at her closely, the people who were listeninmg intently from other compartments burst into applause as Lily ended the argument.

Lily was very pretty, she had pale skin, startling beatiful emerald green eyes on an angelic face and had long wavy red hair, she was just a bit shortter than James and was wearing black shoes, a white skirt and a pretty dark green shirt.

James' heart was beating so hard that he could hear nothing else but its sound as he stared at Lily. Wasn't she the girl that... No... She couldn't possibly be.

James hadn't even noticed that the argument was over and that the boys and girls watching had gone back to their compartments when suddenly various things happened at once, Lily turnned around and she saw him, it started to rain heavily outside, water fell hard agains the windows, the wind could be heard, there was a lightning outside which iluminated Lily's face and a horrendous sound followed by it, their eyes locked and James felt his face glow as red as Lily's beautiful hair.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked shocked with a frown on her thin red eyebrows, he was the last person she thought she would see today.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one! **

**Please review and tell me what you think so far!**

**Byes! **


	2. A Happy Ride

Hi! Just wanted to thank you for the reviews! They cheer me up :p

**Disclaimer- **Do I look like J.K. Rowling? If I was J.K., Sirius would surely be alive and Kreacher would be soooo damned. In other words... No,I own nothing of Harry Potter (I wish I did though lol) Well here is chapter 2, enjoy and plz review!

**

* * *

**

**A Happy Ride**

"Aren't you the boy called James that lives in a mansion next to my house?" Lily asked, but no answer came from James's opened mouth. _She actually remembers my name?_ "I always closed my window but you always opened it with a strange stick, I suppose it was a wand, to throw little stones to my room at night during my sleep, remember?"

"Err.…no, I.... I mean yes... Err no" James stuttered he had barely noticed what she was asking and was not sure of what to answer, she was a muggle, but now she's a witch, he could tell the truth now couldn't he? But he was also afraid to admit that he was throwing silly little stones to her room in front of Sirius who was frowning at him right now, he had never seen him stutter for a girl. Jess just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly to James' surprise Lily seemed to understand what was happening and she smiled a sweet smile at James.

"I'm sorry, there are loads of James in the world that I can get confused with aren't there? Sorry, my mistake." She said and James just nodded stupidly still with his mouth open. She took her trunk and untangled the string off her feet, James just staring at every move she made, Sirius looked at him, as he shook his head no slowly in annoyance.

"You don't mind if we take one of these compartments would you James? The other ones are full" Lily told him and James immediately nodded and took his trunk out of the right compartment and dragged it to the left one.

"Thanks" She said smiling and went in the compartment with the two trunks along with her friend and with a last stare of pure disgust to Sirius Jess closed the door. There were a few minutes of silence when Sirius spoke at last.

"You totally suck Potter" Sirius said dragging James from his blue shirt to sit down.

"You don't mind if we take one of these compartments would you James? You don't mind if we told you to kiss our asses now would you Jamesie?" He imitated Lily's voice as he slammed the door shut making the glass shake. "Urgh she makes me sick" He said sitting down with a thud.  
"Why were you throwing rocks to her room anyway?" He snapped opening a chocolate frog with his teeth."

"I wasn't throwing stones to her room, I haven't even seen her before" James lied.

"Don't give me that shit Potter, how the hell did she know your name then?" He said as he spat the chocolate's paper to the floor and gave a huge bite to it.

"Well like she said, there are loads of James in the world"

"Yeah right, and she happened to just _magically_ know that one of them was you"

"Well... Yeah" James replied nervously Sirius looked at him with a 'who do you think you are talking to' expression.

"Well alright, alright, yes, she lives next door, I did throw stones to her room and I do like her, in fact I think she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Happy?" James asked.

"Why do you have to lie to me? Haven't you realized that I have more than 8 freaking years of my miserable live knowing you!" He said as he threw the silver string he had been holding all the while to James' face.

"I know! Why the hell do you think that I was trying to lie to you then you prat? Because I knew you were going to think I'm an idiot!" He replied "And take this shit I don't want it" He threw the string back to him.

"You have to be kidding" Was all Sirius' reply as he put the string in his jeans pocket.

"Well I'm not"

"Do you like that girl?"

"Which girl?

"Lila of course!"

"It's not Lila it's Lily!"

"Whatever!"

"Yes I do like her"

"You do?"

"A lot"

"Really?"

"YES GOD DAMMIT!" James shouted desperately and Sirius started to laugh.

"I can't believe this is happening" He laughed as James looked at him with his lips pursed and his eyebrows almost united by a frown.

"If you were my friend you wouldn't be laughing at me" James said barely above a whisper Sirius stopped laughing abruptly.

"Come on James, she is the ugliest thing on earth"

"No she is not!"

"Did you see those horrible freckles she has?"

"They are cute"

"She is as straight as a wall, she doesn't even have curves!"

"I don't care!"

"Did you see those strange things she has on her teeth?"

"They are called braces!"

"James please! I'll get you a girl worth arguing for, not that"

"I don't like any other girl" James continued, Sirius sighed.

"Alright, I'll help you get her, she'll be piece of cake"

"Really?" James asked excited, Sirius nodded. "Yay!" James shouted as he launched himself to Sirius and gave him a brotherly hug, Sirius just rolled his eyes. "Thanks Sirius!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you. But get away from me, someone might see us and take it the wrong way" Sirius said as James came back to earth and sat down again and ran his fingers back through his hair and came to his usual self again.

"But not a word about this to my mother, she'll beat the crap out of me if she finds out I've been nice to 'mudbloods'"

"Why is your family like that, you know, always discriminating muggles"

"I dunno, it's one of the rules, my cousin Andromeda and I are the only ones who definitely not agree with those rules, but we just have to stay silent"

"But why don't you just tell your family that you have a different opinion, they should understand" James replied, Sirius gave a snort.

"My house is not the same as yours James, we can't speak to our superiors just like that, it's like disrespecting them. My cousin Andromeda almost got kicked from her house because she was being friends with a muggle, it was horrible, they hit her in front of my face and there was nothing I could do, I was so shocked I didn't go out of my room for like a whole day"

"But it must be horrible to live in a house like that" James said looking at Sirius with a concerned stare.

"I know, that's why I've been planning my whole life when I'm old enough to scream to my family all the shit that I've been keeping quiet for years and get the hell out of there and live on my own"

"You could go to my house if you wish" James offered and Sirius gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, then we could tease the hell out of Lily all the time we wish!" Sirius smirked.

"Yeah I suppose... Lets plan some of the pranks we'll be doing this year!" James said smirking back and they laughed and chatted the whole journey about the pranks they'll be doing in Hogwarts.

Meanwhile in the other compartment:

"So, Lily what's with the stuttering James boy?"

"I don't know, what is it with him?" Lily asked as she bought some sweets from the plump witch that was just passing by.

"Was it true that he threw stones through your window?" Jess giggled.

"Well... Yeah" Lily laughed. "I just said it must have been a mistake because he looked so pale and he couldn't even speak properly"

"I know, he even blushed"

"Yeah, he looked so cute, I just couldn't help smiling"

"So you like him?" Jess asked.

"I suppose, I so loved the way he was always watching what I was doing, the way he teased me all summer and the way he looked at me and blushed" Lily replied smiling at her memories as she ate some chocolate. Jess smiled too. "I think you liked his friend Sirius didn't you?" Lily asked smirking.

"No way! He is a stupid git! I so hate him" Jess said in disgust.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"I swear!" Jess said shocked at the only thought, Lily laughed.

The rest of the journeywent that way, the rain just grew heavier and heavier, Lily mocking and chatting with Jess for a while and Sirius and James bothering people around the train, they even made the plump witch fall on top of all of the sweets, it was quite a mess, you imagine the rest, the witch spent the whole afternoon cursing them and they just… Laughed.


	3. Swimming To The Sorting

**Swimming To The Sorting  
**  
A voice suddenly echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately."

Before James and Sirius knew it, they had finally arrived.

The train stopped abruptly just as they had finished putting on their school robes. They got out from their compartments along with everyone else.

The weather hadn't improved at all.

Heavy rain was falling hard against the grass outside, scary lightings stroke the high trees as thunder followed.

James and Sirius were the firsts to get to the exit as three first years Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy rudely pushed older students to make their way through to the front on the now wide open door. The three oohed and ahhed to heavens only knows what.

"No pushing you prats! We are all going to the same place for Gods Sake!" Sirius heard Jess shout.

"Shut up sister!" Goyle shouted back Jess groaned.

"What's all the fuss about?" Sirius asked her somewhat annoyed, as the students started to step down the train.

"They have never seen lightning in their lives before I suppose" Lily replied dully, Sirius snorted.

"What lightning? I bet they can't even see their own noses and much less in this weather" James sniggered joining in; he knew very well how much Sirius hated this boy. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, he was the son of 2 of the Black's best friends. This was enough for James and Sirius to hate him alright, as he was just the perfect example of a spoiled mommy's little boy of one of the darkest families in England, he was, of course, brain washed like his family and the Blacks about the purity of the wizard's blood. For him it was all that counted at the time of _choosing_ friends.

"Shut up Potter! And you Black, better watch out, you wouldn't like your mommy to know you haven't been polite at school!" The blond Lucius said smirking as his gray eyes stared in a threatening way to them.

"Ooohhhh!" Sirius and James chorused.

"Oh look at me James I'm sooooo scared! Lucy is going to tell on me with my mother!" Sirius said laughing as he jumped down the train and offered his hand to Lily and reluctantly to Jess to help them step down to the wet place.

Yeah! Tell you what _Lucy_, why don't you tell Mrs. Black what you and Narcissa were doing in her back yard last month instead! You know, just to see what you get!" James said and Lucius turned red on the face, he looked shocked. Sirius laughed more than he had in months.

"Good one James!"

"Thanks!" James said laughing too; he jumped down without looking from the train landing on the muddy grass, splashing it all over Sirius and himself.

"Urgh, JAMES!" Sirius shouted through all the noise.

"Sorry!" James said smirking as he brushed away the mud and water away from his glasses so he could see.

"I'll have to talk seriously with that girl Lily! She is affecting your brain!" He said trying to clean his face and robes.

"Oh, shut up" Was James' answer.

Before Sirius could say anything else they heard a voice shouting:

"Firs' years! Firs' years here please! Firs' years!"

"Wow that man is... Big!" James said.

"Yeah... I think he's the housekeeper. Andromeda told me he's very cool"

"Nice"

"C'mon" Sirius said as they along the other first years followed the huge man called Hagrid through a very dark and narrow path. Everyone was quiet, the only thing they could hear was the rain and the whistle of the wind. James looked around, everyone was a mess for what he could see through his wet glasses, especially him and Sirius who were terribly wet and covered in mud.

"Um, hello! I'm Alice, Alice Redmond, I'm sorry, have you seen my cat?"

"Your cat?" Sirius asked frowning.

"Yes!" Said the sandy haired girl desperately.

"Is it a white on with blue eyes?" James said.

"Yes, yes!" Alice said happily.

"No, sorry hun, haven't seen it" James said and Alice's expression was sad again as she went to ask other people.

"You are so mean" Sirius said barely above a whisper, James shrugged in response.

"We'll be there in a few seconds!" Came Hagrid the huge man's voice.

Suddenly they narrow path ended as they found themselves before a big black lake and an enormous castle below the thundering skies.

"Cool we're swimming!" Sirius joked, James rolled his eyes.

"No you idiot, we are taking the boats" Jess said and Sirius opened his mouth to say something very nasty but James covered his mouth.

"Aright', as we know it's raining pretty hard, so err... we have to be careful. No more than 4 in a boat please." Came Hagrid's voice.

They all took ran to take their boat as James and Sirius got in a boat with Alice and a very pretty girl that had water dripping from her chocolate brown hair and watery blue eyes.

When everyone was in a boat they started to move forward to the castle, the boats James guessed were bewitched so that no water from the rain would fall in and drown them.

"Look! That's the gigantic squib we read about, remember Lily?" They heard Jess voice as Lily nodded.

Sirius was again about to say something that James knew was nothing sweet at all as he interrupted.

"What house do you reckon we would be in?"

"Anywhere but Slytherin" Sirius said in disgust.

"Yeah, me too" James said "What about you Alice?" He asked as the other girl watched in silence.

"I don't have the slightest idea"

"You? Err miss-" Sirius said looking at the other girl.

"Miss Blackwood, Beatrice Blackwood" She played along but still with an expressionless face. "Definitely not in Slytherin either, I suppose it would be Gryffindor" She answered.

"Ohh, yeah I suppose Gryffindor would be fine" Sirius said in reply.

Suddenly they all heard a scream and a big splash on the water.

James jerked his head to see who had fallen, it was Lily, she was still below the water and strangely wasn't able to swim back to the surface, Lucius and Crabbe the ones who had pushed her laughed, Jess was busy throwing insults at them to notice her friend was drowning. James was about to throw himself to the water.

"No James, wait, what are you doing?" Sirius said alarmed then a second splash was heard.

He was now too below the water trying to find Lily, and there she was, she couldn't swim very well because of her ankle, so James took her hand and swam back up along with her and gasped for air, so did Lily as she hold on to his shoulders.

"You alright?" He managed to ask.

"Yes, thank you James. God this water is freezing!" She said and screamed scared again and hugged James tightly as they felt tentacles tighten around them both, Hagrid had ordered the giant squib to carry them to his boat.

"Thanks" James said to Hagrid once in the boat.

"No, thank you" Hagrid said winking at James as he put his coat around them both, James was blushing furiously as Jess shouted from the other boat to ask if they were ok.

"I know, I know, he's nuts" Sirius said back in the other boat to Alice who looked shocked.

At last, they entered a small harbor just below the castle that was much dryer obviously than outside.

They got off the boats as a not so young, but not so old witch with black hair tied into a bun and a very stern look just behind two square spectacles approached.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here" She said as Hagrid nodded and left. She gave a severe look at each one of them and James could swear she almost smiled, but she didn't.

"My, you look as if you've come out of a pool!" She said. "Come with me, you'll be warm as soon as you enter the Great Hall"

As they arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall the witch looked at them again.

"Alright now that we are in I'd like to explain to you quickly what we'll be doing. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I'm one of the staff members, for you Professor McGonnagal the head house of Gryffindor" She said not loosing her stern tone.

"Now you'll be sorted to your school houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Each house will be like the family for the rest of the year to you, you'll go to classes together, you'll have a house common room you'll share, a house dormitory, a house table, a house team and others. Each house will earn house points as well as they might loose them, at the end of the year the house with the most points will be the one to have the house cup which is a great honor. Wait here for a moment meanwhile we set everything for you to come and be sorted." And with that she left to the hall and everyone began talking at once.

Sirius saw James approach to him.

"Damn James you scared the hell out of me!"

"Well I couldn't let her drown!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you super James to the rescue from now on" Sirius mocked. "What did Lily say? Oh James you are my hero!" He said imitating Lily's girly voice again and burst out laughing.

"Shut up." James said trying not to laugh.

A few minutes passed and they formed in 2 lines, one for girls, and the other one for boys. They entered the great hall and the rest of the students of other years fell silent.

Just in front of everyone was a three-legged stool with an old dusty pointed hat waiting for them. The first years looked terrified as some looked at the hat and some gasped at the bewitched ceiling which showed the stormy weather outside, gray clouds and now and then some lightning. Suddenly on the hat there appeared a rip near the bream of it opening and to some of the first years' surprise it began to sing the song of the year.

Hello my dear friends

Here I am once again

Trying on knew heads

To see where they belong best

Don't worry little ones

I promise it won't last long

Please come and hear my short song

The four houses will be in my strophes

Those little brave ones

Who always fear not

Be sure

Gryffindor is where you ought to go

As for those who reach their goals

Without stops at all

Slytherins will be of course

What I chose for you all

The ones with intelligent minds

Ravenclaw will be where you are to sort

And last but not least

Is the fourth on the list

Those who are honest and fair

No doubt that in Hufflepuff

They'll feel the best

Now what's left

Is to begin our test.

With this the hat finished its song and everyone applauded as Professor McGonnagal held out a long list of names.

"Please as I call out your names, you'll step up front, sit down on the stool, try the hat on and the house it sorts you to, that will be the table where you'll sit down." McGonnagal said as she started to call out the names of the first year students.

It wasn't a long time when she called out Jess Lily's friend.

The nervous curly red head nervously tried the hat on and waited.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted as she happily joined her table that applauded welcoming her.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Black Narcissa!" McGonnagal said as the pretty blond green eyed girl put on the hat.

"Slytherin!"

"Black Sirius!" McGonnagal called as Sirius sat down on the stool and tried on the hat. Andromeda his 4th year cousin from the Hufflepuff table beamed at him and he smiled back at her.

"Hmm" Said the hat interested. "Another Black, I suppose I should put you in Slytherin with all of your cousins, it was the house of your uncles and parents you know? They'll be very proud" The hat whispered

"Yes that's why I don't want Slytherin"

"Hmm. Then I'll sort you in... Gryffindor!" The hat shouted as the Gryffindor table applauded and so did Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black exchanged looks of disbelief. Sirius sat down.

"Blackwood Annabelle!" Was the next name as the girl who had said to Sirius her name was Beatrice put on the hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat said again as the Gryffindor tabled applauded once more, she sat next to Sirius as McGonnagal kept on with the list.

"Wasn't your name Beatrice?" Sirius asked the girl.

"Yes" Was all her reply.

"Then why did McGonnagal say Annabelle?"

"That's my first name, but I like Beatrice my second name better"

"Oh, then I'll call you Annabelle is that ok Ann?" Sirius asked smirking as Beatrice jerked her head towards him, her blue eyes looking at Sirius' gray ones annoyed.

"No"

"Bones Amelia!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Crabbe Vincent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Evans Lily!" The professor called as Lily put on the hat.

"Hmm.. Tough decision..." The hat whispered but Lily didn't dare say or think anything at all.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted at last as Lily went to join her table, Jess looking quite disappointed.

"Perfect! Now there is no way James would like another house but Gryffindor, he's extremely brave anyways" Sirius said to himself.

"Goyle Gregory!"

"Slytherin!"

Professor McGonnagal continued as the hat kept shouting houses.

"Longbottom Frank!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Lovegood Albert!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Malfoy Lucius!"

"Slytherin!"

"Pettigrew Peter!" A chubby and short scared looking blond boy approached as he tried on the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

At last James Potter's name was called and he sat down and tried the hat on which had barely touched his head when it said:

"Gryffindor!"

Finally after a few more names there were no first years students left so a smiling wizard up at the staff table stood up and smiled at them all, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As some of you may already know I'm professor Albus Dumbledore your headmaster. I know you are tired and hungry from your long trip, yes, like I always say, everything seems so much brighter and happy when our stomachs are full. So we need to eat before talking about a so tiresome and gloomy subject as the school rules right?" Dumbledore said smiling as James and Sirius nodded in agreement. "So, let the feast begin!" He said.

The golden plates on the table filled with all kinds and types of fresh food and deserts, the cups filled with delicious pumpkin juice as knives and forks began to clatter.

The house ghosts made their appearance too and talked to some of the students as some of the first years who had never seen ghosts screamed.

Nearly Headless Nick was James' and Sirius' favorite as he was the only one with a bit of sense of humor and was the Gryffindor ghost.

Finally when everyone was full of food to their heads and where finished eating, the tables were cleaned up in a second as Dumbledore's gentle voice came again.

"Well now that we are happy and fed" Dumbledore smiled "I would like to remind you all some of the school rules Mr. Filch the caretaker gave me this year." Dumbledore said as he put on his half moon spectacles so he could read the long list, Sirius and James groaned and exchanged looks of pure gloom.

Dumbledore read the long list of rules such like:

The forbidden forest is forbidden.

You mustn't be out of your common room at night.

You mustn't be rude to prefects.

Make sure your shoes are clean as you enter the castle.

You must be at every class on time depending on your schedule.

You mustn't.

You must.

You mustn't.

You must.

You mustn't.

You must.

James and Sirius where about to have a terrible headache when Dumbledore finished, Lily was trying hard not to laugh, Beatrice looked like she was going to fall asleep, so did the rest of the school.

"Well I think that's it!" Dumbledore said cheerfully folding the long paper. "Now you may go to sleep" And with this everyone stood up and went up with their prefects to their respective houses.

"Like we are going to remind all of those freaky rules" Sirius said in a tired voice.

"I know, rules are made to break them"

"Yeah"

They said to one another.

"If you ever need help to brake those rules don't hesitate to tell me" Lily said smiling, Beatrice just stayed silent as they climbed up the changing stairs to the portrait of the fat lady where their House was. Sirius and James nodded, they were so tired they were about to collapse.

That night they slept happily on their four posters just after they made a HUGE effort to change to their pajamas.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Thanks for reviewing Jess luv ya:)**

**Hoping to see more reviews!**


	4. Difficult Morning

_Hello Everyone! Merry Christmassho ho ho!:) I'm here with your present lol._

Here is chapter 4 and Remus too at last! I wasn't planning for him to appear just yet but then some of you _asked me were Remus was and I was missing him too so I couldn't resist and made him appear in this chapter which was very difficult to finish by the way as I spenttwo whole days in an airplane, I'm on vacation at my aunt's, it's christmass,all of my aunts and unclestalking and going out fussing about and stuff I haven't had much time or chanceto get tothe computerso I apologyse for not updating in so long time. Oh and almost forgot, please forgive any spelling errors, I did my best not to have them but I know I'm not a 100 expert in english **at all** and I don't have a spelling corrector in my aun's_ _computer... Sorry!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed, I love you to pieces! Hope you like this chaptie and please keep reviewing! :)_

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.. bummers  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Difficult Morning  
**  
"Ring!" Was the first sound of next morning.

"Ring!" Sirius groaned.

"You are late!" Someone or rather something shouted, Sirius groaned again.

"Get your ass out of bed!"

"Fuck you" An angry Sirius replied drowsily trying to sleep, he muttered something about his mother.

"Sirius stop fighting with your stupid watch and get up" Came James' voice as he bottoned his shirt, Sirius just groaned again, he turned off his watch before it could say anything else and threw it on a far conner of the room.

"Ok I suppose you would miss breakfeast then" James sang "Don't worry I'll eat for you"

"What? No!" Sirius imidiately got up to dress.

"You never change do you?" James laughed.

"Nope, I'll always love food!" Sirius said, James smiled.

As they finished putting on their robes, they both ran down from the dormitory slamming the door shut.

On the way down to the great hall they found Lily heading to the same place.

"Hi Lily! Are you going for breakfeast?" Sirius said to her as she turned her head to him surprised.

"Um.. To breakfeast? Yeah that's where I'm going"

"We are too! Aren't we James?" Said Sirius the last words from a conner of his mouth, but James was very distracted looking at Lily's emerald green eyes which stood out amazingly with her red hair and Gryffindor tie, Sirius hit him with his elbow hard on the ribs.

"What? Oh we— Oh yeah! We are going to Dinne- I mean to breakfeast too! Care to join us?"

"Sure, why not?" Lily smiled as the three walked jumped and fought the long and tricky stairs to get to the Great Hall.

They sat on the Gryffindor table with everybody else who were busy reading the new schedules.

"What do we have now?" Sirius asked a few minutes later with his mouth full of toasts and pancake.

"Potions" Lily answered putting down her schedule to drink some water.

"Urgh, this is the first day of our first year on September and I'm already thinking about our Christmass vacations" Sirius said gloomily.

"Yeah I know" James said in the same tone.

"Why don't you play one of those pranks you were talking about yesterday, maybe that will cheer the day up a bit" Lily suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that we'll do"

James answered as people began to leave to their first class.

"We should be leaving, we don't want to be late" Lily said taking her bag.

"Yeah. Potions class is down in the dungeons, our cauldrons are stored down there as well right?" James asked Lily.

"Yup" Lily said waving to her friend Jess who was just leaving with her large group of Ravenclaw friends to Charms.

Lily had been a little bit worried about Jess being in a different house from hers, but Lily saw she was happy with her new friends, after all Jess never had difficulties at making friends, so she felt more calm now.

"Hello _Ann" _Sirius said suddenly as they stood up. Annabelle was just passing by to leave the hall, she jerked her head towards him without a glimpse of sweetness in her cold light blue eyes, she raised an eyebrow to him and turned her head back straight again making her long cape of chocolate brown hair fly with her as she walked, Sirius just followed her with his gray stare confused, Lily giggled.

"You're lucky, I tried 'Annie' last night and she slapped me, it was scary" Came a trembling voice nearby from a chubby a short blond boy.

"Who are you anyway?" Sirius said as he saw who was speaking in a rather cruel way as he scowled at the boy.

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew y-you?" He answered scared, there was no reply from Sirius.

"Well nice to meet you Peter! I'm James and this are Lily and Sirius" James replied instead breaking the ice cheerfully reaching for Peter's hand shaking it vigorously making his round black glasses fall.

"I'll get them" Lily said as she knealed down to get them, so did James distracted and without meaning to they touched hands sending chills up them both.

They blushed furiously and immidiately stood up again.

Looking away from him, Lily handed him the glasses with the tip of her fingers still blushing, James took them, carefully not touching her hand blushing as well.

"Shall we go now?" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah" Lily said taking the lead as Sirius followed.

"You can come with us Peter if you like" James said to Peter.

"Sure!" Peter said happily. James ran to catch up with Sirius and Lily.

"C'mon!" James said to Peter as he joined them.

They walked down to the cold and creepy dungeons as they finally knocked on the scary door and entered the classroom. Most of the seats were occupied by the Slytherin and Gryffindor first year students looking intently to the Potions Professor who now turned to them.

"Sorry we are late... Professor" Lily apologysed nervously.

"Not to worry! I'll let you pass as it's your first day of class, but I suppose it won't happen again right?" The professor asked with a stern voice as the four Gryffindors nodded.

The potions Professor was very pretty, she was a curvaceous thin young woman around her early twenties, she had deep violet eyes with long eyelashes, she had white skin and neat wavy black long hair falling down to the back of her long Black robes.

"Yes Proffesor" They said and just as they took their seats on the third line of desks in the Gryffindor side there was a second knock on the door. Proffesor Dumbledore came in with a skinny sandy haired boy with kind lovely light brown eyes, though he looked extremely pale and tired.

"Good morning young ones" Dumbledore said smiling at the class, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Good morning Proffesor" Everyone answered as Dumbledore smiled and nodded at the strange boy who walked silently over to sit on the only empty desk between Sirius and a Slytherin boy called Severus Snape who had greasy black hair (disgustingto Sirius' opinion) and black eyes which bored expressionless into the black board.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was whispering something into the potions professor's ear as she leaned closer to listen better.

Suddenly the Slytherin side started whispering silently to one another looking at the sandy haired boy who pursed his lips, he tried not to pay any attention.

"He looks like he hasn't slept in ages"

"I thought he was a ghost he is so pale"

"I bet they don't give him food in his house"

"He is so skinny"

"Yeah skinny boy"

"Hey! You!" Lucius Malfoy who was just a few desks away called barely above a whisper.

"Skinny boy!" Sirius' cousin Narcissa Black who was sitting next to Lucius called the boy too as quietly as possible, he turned around.

"I happen to have a name and it's Remus Lupin, use it. Well that's If it isn't too much for your brain you know." Said the boy rather agressively, Sirius laughed.

"Like she had one" He said in a low voice laughing so the teachers wouldn't hear. Everyone turned to look at Lucius and Narcissa intently, no one wanted to miss the fight. Peter looked scare and didn't dare make a sound.

"Shut the fuck up Black don't get into people's conversations no one called _you" _Lucius said to Sirius throwing him dirty looks.

"Sirius gets into any conversation he likes" James joined in.

"Says who? The mighty Potter?" Narcissa laughed.

"Yeah, says the mighty Potter" Lily replied.

"Leave the idiots alone" Said Alice Redmond.

"Yeah let them talk on their own, there are loads of idiots in the world that are worthier to argue with than these two" Remus concluded.

Before Narcissa or Lucius could reply, Dumbledore was finished whispering to the proffesor who looked at him with her violet eyes in a very sorry way as she shook her head no.

Dumbledore gave a lastweak smile at her, nodded at the class and left.

"Well, Sorry for the interruptions" The professor said pointing her wand at the door knob as it gave a cliking sound, it was locked now.

"My name is Christine Vane, Proffesor Vane I'm the head house of Slytherin and I will be teaching you Potions, please I'm not a very patient woman so I ask you to please cooperate with me because I won't think twice about taking off house points even if it's from my own house. Malfoy what was I saying? 15 points from Slytherin" Proffesor Vane said angrily.

"But why? Proffesor! I wasn't doing anything!"

"Precisely, you weren't doing anything therefore you weren't listening to me"

"But-"

"50 more points from Slytherin" Proffesor Vane said calmly and continued talking as Lucius looked incredously at her, James smirked.

"God she is _mean_" Sirius whispered smirking too, Peter nodded. All the Slytherins threw nasty looks at Lucius but Severus Snape, his boredom seemed to have dissapeared as he looked brightly with his black eyes at professor Vane with admiration.

"...I suppose you all looked a bit through the potions book that was on your Hogwarts list over the summer and know a bit about what Potions are and have at least an idea of what we'll be learning this year. Potions are very useful and I want you to understand that its knowledge is much as important as a wand's is..." Proffesor Vane said, passed the list of the names of the students and trailed on with her speech as every student was now listening intently at her words.

Suddenly Sirius and James had silent fits of laughter, Peter looked confused and Remus looked at the two with a frown, James pointed the Slytherin boy Snape with his finger to Remus, he looked at the boy beside him and saw that he had his mouth openned almost droodling as he listened to Proffesor Vane.

Remus looked at Sirius and James in an annoying way but smiled all the same, this boys were so funny, they seemed to have the great sense of humor he had always wished to have, they looked so unworried about everything, why couldn't he just be like them?

Later when Professor Vane finished they prepared a potion to cure colds. Goyle, Crabbe and poor Alice were the only ones who made a mess in their cauldrons everyone else did acceptable and some very good job, James' and Snape's potions were perfect.

"Your name is Severus Snape right?" Proffesor Vane asked as she checked his potion, Snape nodded nervously, James and Sirius were trying not to laugh. "This is perfect Mr. Snape, I see you like potions because you held all the ingridients the propper way and knew just exactly when to use your globes and when not to, that is not studied yet untill second year and you controlled your hands perfectly and with confidence in every move, you are very talented and good indeed" She said and for the first time in the morning she smiled a sweet smile at Snape who blushed. James and Sirius exchanged looks and were about to fall to the floor and explode with laughter but Remus threw them a look that told them to control themselves.

"Th-thanks" hestuttered.

"Well it's time to leave! Please read chapter one of your book _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and write an essay about it for me to be handed next class" She said as everyone stood up and walked out to their next class.

They had Transfiguration next, Lily, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus walked together heading to the north tower.

"Oh My God Sirius! Proffesor Vane smiled at Snape and not at me! My potion was as perfect as his, how could that have happened!?" James said dramatically in a baby voice loudly so Snape could hear.

"Yeah! Tell us your secret Severus! Is it the new slimy shampoo you are using?" Sirius mocked a he and James exploded in laughter, Lily rolled her eyes as Remus shook his head, Snape just pretended not to be listening.

"That's not very nice you know?" Lily said to them, James shrugged.

"Who cares! What's the idea? Anyway he's a Slytherin" Sirius said.

"So?" Lily asked.

"So? He must be just like Malfoy, you know, lover of the dark arts and number one discriminators of muggles"

"Well then you are behaving the same way the Slytherins are, you can't discriminate people without no reason just because they are Slytherins" Lily said seriously and that shut Sirius up.

"She's right you know" Peter said, Sirius just looked at James but he didn't dare say a word and disagree with Lily.

"James what have you got to say about that?" Sirius asked but James did not say a word. "Oh great! Thanks James for sticking up for me! If those are my friends I don't wanna think about my enemies!" Sirius said sarcastically, James laughed.

"Sorry mate! But you know my resons!"

"Yeah right, because you-" But James didn't let him finish his sentence as he covered his mouth with his hands, Remus laughed.

"Because you what?" Remus asked James as Lily looked curiously at Sirius who was making signs at her with his hands.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies" Said James still covering Sirius's mouth who was pointing with his finger at James then at Lily, nodded smiling as he winked several times, Lily laughed perplexed.

"Sirius!" James shouted as he noticed what he was doing and uncovered his mouth as Sirius looked with puppy eyes at James who wore a theatening expression.

"Ok....Sorry" He had still with puppy eyes.

"Lets hurry up, if we don't we might be late for transfiguration too" Said Peter worried.

"Who cares!" Said Sirius walking exaggeratedly slow.

"Oh I do! Professor McGonagall is the Transfiguration's teacher"

"Yeah she's right, professor McGonagall is very strict" Remus stated.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked curiously.

"W-well she.. Err.. Looks like it"

"Speaking of, how come you didn't show up yesterday at the sorting? When did you get sorted?" Sirius asked but Remus didn't answer he pretended he hadn't heard.

"Come on Sirius! Let's race! The last one to get to Transfiguration is a slimy blast-ended-shrewt!" Said James excited "one.."

"What's a glass-mended-screwt?" Lily asked frowning.

"Blast-ended-shrewt" Remus corrected. "That's a..."

"Come on Re.. Err what wa-?" James asked.

"Remus" Remus said at once.

"Yeah, Remus lets race!" Sirius said.

"Yeah you two too! Lily, Peter" James said.

"Yeah ok but-" Lily was about to ask again but she was interrupted by James and Sirius.

"One!"

"What is a blast-ended-shrewt?"

"Two! ...Th- Hey Sirius you little cheater!" James shouted running behind Sirius who had ran just as James had pronounced the word two. James was very annoyed, Sirius was laughing maniacally Remus and Peter ran behind catching up leaving Lily far behind.

"Wait for me!" Lily groaned.

"Lily!" Someone called from behind, Lily turned around it was the curly red head Jess running towards her.

"Hi Jess!" Lily smiled.

"Hi! God. Finnaly! I got away from those freaky girls!" Jess said panting.

"Aren't they your new friends?"

"Yeah I suppose but they are so tiresome! They are always talking about boys." Jess said gaining composure again, Lily laughed.

"Well you are going to transfiguration right? You can seat with me along the boys so that they won't have seats near your desks." Lily said and then winked.

"Yeah that would be great! Lets hurry up! They are looking for me" Jess said Lily rolled her eyes.

"At least you are loved, as you can see my _friends_ left me behind"

"Yup lets go or you'll never catch up" Jess laughed "I have an idea!"

"What?"

"This is a little trick I learned in my charms book" Jess said as she waved her wand around their feet. "Now we should be able to run faster!"

"Awesome Jess!" Lily said excited as she tried running and was now amzingly farder feets away than she had intended to run. "Come on!"

Jess ran too catching up with Lily in a moment and they both ran to the Transfiguration's class.

"By the way who's the boy that was with you a few moments ago? I don't remember seeing him yesterday at the sorting, is he your friend?" Jess asked.

"Yes I suppose he's my friend, his name is Remus, I don't know why wasn't he yesterday here. Maybe he couldn't come yesterday, why do you ask?"

"Because my friends were talking about him, they say he's cute"

"Ohh" Was Lily's reply, she was wondering why Jess was asking about a boy she had barely seen, it was weird on her, did she like the boy? "Do you like him?"

"Me? Oh no no. Just asking."

"Hey Lily! You are the slimy blast-ended-shrewt!" Sirius said laughing, Lily frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well I can say I don't care because I don't know what the hell is a glass-mended-screwt as any of you had the decency of answering my question!"

"I'm sorry Lils, don't be mad at us" James said.

"Ok" She said smiling, James smiled back.

"Yup I'm sorry too Evans, won't happen again. By the way I want to thank you all for sticking up for me at potions" Remus said smiling.

"No problem Remmy, oh! I think I'm gonna cry" Sirius said sniffing James laughed and Jess rolled her eyes.

"Hi Jess didn't notice you!" James said.

"Don't worry I've had enough notice for one morning, how are you?" Jess said sarcastically.

"Fine untill you arrived!" Sirius said.

"Here we go again" Lily said.

"I asked James not you!" Jess snapped.

"Why did you bring her Lily!?" Sirius asked.

"Well at least she didn't leave me there behind all alone like you guys did!"

"Are you planning to get to class young ladies and gentlemans?" Came a stern voice behind them all, they turned around only to see professor McGonagall standing there at the classroom's door looking serious. "Well?"

"Yes professor McGonagall" They said taking deep sighs as they got in the classroom and took their seats.

To Annabelle's disgrace Sirius sat just on the desk at her left, he winked at her, she scowled at him in return and bumped her head against her desk. This had to be a nightmare.

Professor McGonagall passed the list of names and gave a long speech much like Professor Vane's but about Transfiguration and started with her class. She talked on and on and on about changing objects appearance and... Other things.

Sirius looked drowsily at Annabelle with his head laying on the desk, his cheek against his crossed arms, she was paying hard attention to McGonagall, her hand was on her cheek to support her head, her chocolate straight brown hair fell gently on her back, her watery blue eyes reflecting the light that came through the window.

Even if it was a simple sight she made it seem so briliant and soothing to Sirius.

He decided to turn around to his left where James was. As McGonagall spoke he was scribbling down notes with his quill in green and red ink. Wait... GREEN and RED ink???

"James why are you writing with _green _ink?" Sirius asked alarmed. "You always wrote with gray ink remember? It's your favorite color" He hissed.

"It was my favorite color since I saw you know who" James replied still much concentrated on his notes.

"Who did you see?" Sirius asked confused scowling "Mr. Tomato head?"

"No!" James whispered trying not to laugh "Lily you nutter"

"Huh?

"You know green eyes and red hair?"

"Ohhhhh" Sirius understood.

"Mr. Tomato head" James snorted as he continued writing.

Sirius took a look at his quill then at his bottle of black ink, then turned again to Annabelle looking closely at her brown hair and blue eyes.

"Have you lost something?" She asked sarcastically and annoyed at last looking at him not able to ignore him any longer.

"Nope, sorry Ann" Sirius said smiling sweetly as he turned to his bag instead and placed in the bottle of black ink and got out a bottle of blue one.

"Hey James" Sirius hissed.

"Hm?"

"Remind me to buy some brown ink" Hewhispered as he started to write notes of what McGonagall was saying with the blue ink, James stared at him confused.


	5. All For One And One For All!

**Hellos, here is chapter 5! :) Hope you like and this is one is dedicated to Jessie since she is the only one who has faithfully reviewed!(Oooh what an honor lol) Luv ya Jess if it weren't for you I wouldn't have turned up until I had at least 30 reviews (that means a long time) Please enjoy and forgive my spelling again,I'm still without spelling corrector! Oh and do please REVIEW for Merlin's beard.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't look like J.K. Rowling (Darn!) **

* * *

All For One And One For All!

"I hate that professor, I hate him, I hate him!" James said as him and Sirius walked out of the Defence Against The Dark Arts class, which was the last class they had that thursday afternoon.

"I know" Was all Sirius' reply as he was busy winking at some 1rst year Hufflepuff girls.

They walked out to the courtyard and they both sat down on the stone bench beneath the deep blue sky as they waited for dinner time. The Hufflepuff girls had followed them and were sitting just in front of them giggling.

Sirius was smirking and doing all kinds of stupid gestures with his face at the girls so that he won't loose their attention, meanwhile James was trying to say something to him. Then there she was. Annabelle.

Everything was in slow motion to Sirius, she walked, Sirius stared, she stopped and sat down to read a book, Sirius still stared, she crossed her legs and her brown hair brushed the white pages of her book. Wow how would Sirius love to be that book.

"Sirius?" James said waving his hand in front of Sirius' hypnotized eyes and slightly openned mouth.

"Sirius!" James groaned "Do I always have to treat you like a dog?" He reached for one of the branches of the small dead tree beside him and broke it.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing?! Didn't you know plants have feelings too?!" Shouted professor Sprout the herbology teacher, she by the way had sent them homework about stupid Devil Snares, Sirius and James had earned their house 100 points last class as James' grandmother herself owned a conservatory with hundreds of Devil Snares and Merlin they were sick of them!

"Sorry professor I forgot!" James apologysed

"Five points from Gryffindor" professor Sprout said and walked away. Ok so now it was 95 they had earned.

"Dead plants don't feel" James muttered to himself rolling his eyes. He turned to the stick that supposed to be a branch in his hand, then to Sirius who was still hypnotized.

"Here boy, here dog" James said waving the stick in front of Sirius whistling, it seemed to work because now Sirius's eyes were following the stick instead of Annabelle. Then James broke the stick in half making a "Crack" sound that made Sirius snap back to earth with a jump, the Hufflepuff girls laughed.

"What did you do that for? You know I hate that sound!" Sirius said annoyed.

"Maybe because you were on the moon?" James said throwing away the remaining pieces of the stick.

"And I liked it actually"

"Oh you like to ignore me?"

"No" Sirius said as he saw Annabelle go away who was sticking her tongue out to him when she noticed he was looking, Sirius groaned.

Now he was angry, how could there possibly be a girl in the world that sticked her tongue out to him, Sirius Black? When all he had done the past four days was try to at least get her attention and compliment her! No girl had done that before, no one! Sirius growled.

"...I mean sorry mighty Potter what was it that you were saying?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth when he noticed James was frowning.

"I was saying" James said still frowning "That this is the worst week of my life"

"Yeah mine too you know? Teachers shout at you, they command you, there are this bunch of stupid rules and you can't even get out of your bed when you want to, it's horrible, nasty, I wouldn't be surprised if they made it go to the bathroom to pee illegal, They threaten you with the stupid house points! Who the hell cares about the freaking house points!? I had it James! Even the girls are nasty!" Sirius said, James nodding the whole time slowly his hazel eyes shinning.

"Yeah... That's right Sirius.. That's exactly how I feel... But um... I'm not sure about the last thing though, girls aren't nasty.." James said thoughtfully then his face split into a grin. "You like someone don't you?"

"Me?"

"Yes you!" James said, the Hufflepuff girls were still there giggling and whispering, so James lowered his voice "Who is it?"

"Well umm, I like Marlene, Wendy, Emmeline, Sarah, Sandra, Sandy, Katie, Alexandra, Beth, Lucy, Daphne, Marie, Rose, Helen, Jane, Isabella—"

"Hold it" James interrupted "You can just say you like all the girls in the school" James said rolling his eyes.

"No, not all the gir-"

"Just like you like all the muggle girls that live around house of Black"

"Err" Sirius was about to keep on arguing but preferred to leave matters like that, yeah he liked hundreds of girls but Annabelle was number 1, he liked some girls more than others. Hmm... Was that normal? "Whatever, so back to what you and I were saying, we don't like all this rules, commanding and stuff, so what do you reckon we could do?"

"What we do best Sirius" James said with a smirk.

"Snore?"

"No, mischief. We need to do some basic buying first"

"But where? Hogsmeade is the closest and 1rst years are not allowed to leave the school, do we even know how to get there?" Sirius asked.

"We'll worry about that later, we'll make a list of what we'll need first" James said tacking out his quill and parchment and began his list.

**Mischief Basic Buying**

**Pranksters: Sirius Black**

**James Potter**

**Belch Powder**

**Metal Instruments**

**Dungbombs**

**Frog Spawn Soap**

**Hiccough Sweets**

**Nose-Biting Teacups**

**Stink Pellets**

**Whizzing Worms **

And on and on went the list untill finally James was finished.

"Well Sirius I think that's it!"

"Yeah, I suppose. But that's a really big list and I barely have sickles!"

"Well, I have some galleons I was saving for my father's birthday present, but that's not until December so-"

"But if you were saving it for your dad you shouldn't spend it!"

"Don't be stupid, since when do you worry about money?"

"Since my mother grounded me and didn't give me more money because I sold her underwear" Sirius said.

"Eww, that's sick, who would buy that anyway?" James asked disgusted.

"All I can tell you about that is that the world would never run out of VERY sick perverts"

"Oh.. Yeah I suppose that's true." James said screwing up his face.

"Hey, there's Remus! Can we ask him if he can come along? He has been alone all day"

"Yeah sure... Remus!"

"Remus wait up!" Sirius shouted running with James behind Remus.

"Oh- Hi"

"Hello Remus, are you going to dinner?" James asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked and Remus hesitated before answering.

"Umm.. Well, not really--" he replied.

"Perfect! Wanna come with us?" James said putting his arm around Remus.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"To find a way out of here, we need to buy some stuff for pranks" Sirius said.

"Oh, is Hogsmeade ok? I know a secret passage from inside Hogwarts that can get us to this weird shack first and then to Hogsmeade"

"Cool!" James said grinning.

"Who told you about it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Dumble—I mean... I read it in a book from the.. The library"

"Ohh"

"Enough talking! It's growing very late and we need to go" James said

"Right... This way" Remus said leading them out of the courtyard and then inside the great hall where they ran into Lily.

"Hey guys!" Lily said smiling.

"Hi Lily" James answered smiling back, Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hello" Remus said.

"Where are you three going?" She asked and James was about to explain but Sirius cut in.

"To break some rules if you don't want to come then goodbye" He said to her and James glared as he kept on walking grabbing Remus by the arm "Come on or we won't have time!" He said to James.

"Don't worry James I'm not coming" Lily said.

"Ok bye" James said to her smiling again.

"Bye"

"James!" Sirius groaned desperately as James joined them and got out of the hall.

"I'm here, I'm here! Now you know how annoying it is" James said as they walked.

"What.....Ever" Sirius said slowly as he stopped and watched Annabelle come down the right stairs, she still had her book on her right hand and a weird glass of red liquid in her left. She stopped too just beside Remus as she looked at Sirius who stared back, James was frowning looking at them both.

"What?" Annabelle asked Sirius but he said nothing.

"Mmm" She said as she took a drink of the red liquid. "Want some?" She asked Sirius.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Blood" she said her tongue moving across her lips in a scary way. "Just got it last night"

"Where from?" Sirius asked a bit scared.

"You of course" She said raising an eyebrow as she walked away past them.

"Weird" Remus said as Sirius gulped.

"She scares me"

"Hello!" Came Peter's voice from behind them. "What are you doing? May I come?" He asked Remus Sirius and James.

"No, we are late" Sirius said sounding as stern as professor McGonagall at once as they kept on walking, Peter behind them.

"Please, where are you going?"

"Please, let me go"

"Are we there yet?"

"James"

"Remus"

"Sirius"

"Please can I go?"

"Sirius"

"Sirius"

"I want to go"

"What's that list you have there?"

"James?"

"Sirius?"

"May I go?"

"I want to be with you"

"They are mean to me down there, you see"

"Please let me go"

"I like your glasses James"

"Are we going to dinner?"

"We are friends right?"

"Remus you are leading the way right?"

"Sirius"

"James"

"Remus"

"Sirius"

"James"

"Remus"

"Sirius"

"James"

"Remus"

"Sirius"

"James"

"Remus"

"Siri--"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Sirius barked "Yes! Yes! Yes yes yes yes, you may come! But please!" Sirius said out of breath "Please shut up, have mercy" He said dramatically with his hands on his head, Peter nodded frightened.

"Thank you" Remus and James said in unison. Suddenly Lucius appeared along his friends Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Snape, Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Mighty Potty and his boyfriend Blacky, when is the wedding?" Lucius asked as his gang laughed

"Err... Sirius, do I know this filth?" James said pointing at Lucius.

"No, neither do I, how strange, it looks like Mr. Filch the caretaker forgot to clean up this corridor" Sirius replied as Peter hid behind Remus scared.

"Sirius I think your mother wouldn't like how you are behaving, it really is a pity, in fact I think she already knows you were sorted to Gryffindor, her and your father would be so mad, what would averyone think of you?" Narcissa said smirking and Sirius snorted.

"Since when do you worry so much about me? Anyway I care a damn to what anyone thinks of me as long as I am with my true friends, a relationship which is a pity you Slytherins will never know about, as all you think about is yourselves"

"Oh now I feel very bad, mean Slytherins" Lucius said annoyed and his friends laughed once again.

"Well goodbye, I think we have more important things to do than stand here loosing our time with you" Remus said.

"Yeah whatever you say skinny boy, come on we have to go to dinner" He said to the rest as they were about to leave, Lucius pushed Remus out of his way to the floor on top of Peter.

"Be careful of where you are going looser!" Lucius said.

"Then don't get on his way asshole!" James replied Lucius turned around and his gang gasped.

"Manners mighty Potter manners, or I may use my wand, you don't want that do you?" Lucius said taking out his wand.

"Oh shut up.. Come on James, Remus, Peter" Sirius said impatiently.

"Leave them James" Remus said taking James by the arm, he whispered something into his ear dragging him behind Sirius and Peter around the cornner.

"Come on what are you waiting for?! He called me an asshole!" Lucius said angrily.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Snape said in a gloomy voice. "I think someone used the wand first"

"Huh?" Bellatrix said confused.

"Oh shut up Severus, run they are getting away!" Lucius said as everyone but Snape ran after Lucius only to fall painfully hard on the floor as Remus while they were talking had tied all their shoe laces together with his wand.

"OUCH!"

"Told you" Snape said rolling his eyes, some people could be so stupid.

James, Remus and Sirius laughed as Peter looked at them.

"That was great Remus!" Sirius said laughing as they climbed in the passage behind a painting below some stairs.

"Yeah that was great and so is this secret passage!" James said.

"Thanks" Remus said smiling weakly.

Once they got out of Hogwarts to the Shack and then out to Hogsmeade they bought loads of stuff from Zonko's and Honeyducks. They talked, joked and laughed at the three broomsticks with Madam Rosmerta as the 4 made a promise with her: Not to come back without permission as long as she didn't tell they were there that afternoon.

When they arived again to their common room, they ate their sweets from Honeyducks and some food Lily had saved them from dinner, they said their good nights and went to the dormitory to sleep, they were really tired.

"Well I suppose this week wasn't as bad as I expected" Sirius said jumping on his bed.

"Shh.. Lower your voice there is people sleeping" Frank Longbottom whispered from somewhere around the dark dormitory.

"Yeah, it turned out great, we had a nice time today thanks to Remus" James whispered.

"It was nothing, I was lucky I knew that passage to Hogsmeade" Remus' whisper was heard

"Thank you for letting me come with you" Peter squeaked.

"You have to thank Sirius for that" James said.

"Thank—"

"Don't mention it Pete" Sirius hissed.

"Ok..But can I asked just one more question?" Peter asked and Sirius groaned.

"Sure, go ahead" Sirius said with a deep sigh.

"Are we friends?"

"I suppose" Sirius replied.

"Of course we are friends Peter, here lets make a promise." James said as he cleared his throat quietly. "We James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and—"

"Peter Pettigrew" Peter squeaked.

"promise" James continued "That no matter what happens, we will always be loyal and there for each other, in dark times or good times weather we need it or not and that we will be friends forever. In shorter words: All for one, and one for all, Promise?"

"Promise" The four boys replied in unison.

"Shhhh"

"Good, no one can break that promise, good night guys, tomorrow Friday will be a busy prank day" James whispered as he lay down his four poster looking out the window to the lake.

"Sweet dreams" Remus said.

"Good night, may you all dream of beatiful beaches with beautiful naked girls and--" Sirius said.

"Sirius" James said annoyed.

"What?"

"This is supposed to be a dormitory of 11 year olds"

"Oops, sorry children!" Sirius said, James rolled his eyes.

"Good night" Peter squeaked.

Next thing that was heard were snores of 'inoccent' little 11 year old boys sleeping.

Will Hogwarts survive tomorrow?


	6. Total Disaster

**Hello! Sorry it took me a while to update... I hope you likethis chapthough! Please tell me on your reviews if it's possible what parts you thought hilarious and what parts you didn't like and why! Thanks for your time and reviews! **

Oh almost forgot!  
...I still don't own Harry Potter...

Total Disaster

"Sirius?" Sirius felt a whisper tickle his left ear in the middle of darkness. "Sirius wake up"

"WHAT?" Sirius said loudly and confused.

"Shhh, you'll wake everyone up!" Someone whispered again as Sirius groaned and turned over his side trying to sleep, he must be crazy, hearing whispers in the middle of the night.

"Sirius, come on I need to show you something" The whisper insisted but this time he felt two hands on the side of his back shaking him awake. "I have a great idea"

"Oh shit now I can't even sleep like normal people" Sirius said.

"You idiot! It's me, James" James whispered.

"Do I know you?"

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Came a second sleepy whisper, Remus' whisper, Sirius mumbled something about interrupting an exotic dream.

"I have an idea for our prank, but Mr. Black here, is too busy dreaming his usual sick fantasies to listen" James hissed angrily over Peter's loud snores.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake" Sirius said reluctantly giving up.

"What's your idea James?" Remus asked barely above a whisper closing hangings around them as the three boys sat down on Sirius comfortable 4 poster bed.

"Do you remember on our Hogwarts list where it said something like: _Please mark your school uniform with name tags?" _James asked as he could make out Remus' and Sirius' heads nodding in the dark. "What do you think that is for?"

"To prevent our school uniform to get lost when the house-elves wash them of course." Remus answered

"Exactly" James said as a smirk in Sirius' lips formed getting James' idea.  
"And I think I know where the house-elves keep our uniforms _safe and sound_, washed, _just_ ready to be used the next morning." James said maliciously with a smirk too.

Ta ta ta tam! Ta...Ta Ta..Tammm

Next morning…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhh! What on earth is _this_ doing in my trunk?" Shouted Frank Longbottom alarmed holding with the tip of his fingers a white bra, waking Remus up with a start making him fall down from his bed. Sirius and James who were already dressed in their school robes were laughing uncontrollably, Remus looked around, his jaw fell open as he noticed the panicking boys looking for their clothes and the mess they had made around the room, Peter was looking rather confused.

"´Morning!" Sirius said to him very entertained.

"Y- you… You didn't do underwear too did you?" Remus asked in a quivery tone.

"'Course mate! Don't you see it all around the floor? Did you think we were gonna miss the best part?" Sirius said laughing, Remus was about to faint as he saw all the boys digging in their trunks looking for their school uniform, they were really in panic but not as much as Remus, they would be in so much trouble now, he stared at James anxiously.

"Don't look at me like that! The underwear part was Sirius' idea!" James said quickly still laughing at Frank's shocked face.

"Hey this is not my robe!"

"This isn't mine!"

"My shirts?"

"My socks?"

"This shirt is much too big!"

"What the hell is this?" One of the boys shouted holding a purple snicker.

"This is a Slytherin tie!"

They had no choice, the boys started to dress themselves into Slytherin ties, use pink towels, some of them snickers, gigantic shirts and tiny robes to go out and see what was going on with their clothes.

"Where is my teddy bear!" Peter shouted on the verge of tears as he looked around his bed, Sirius held it out to him with the tip of his fingers rolling his eyes as Peter took it and hugged it.

"HEY ALICE REDMOND IS COMING RIGHT UP TO OUR DORMITORY I TRIED TO STOP HER BUT SHE KEEPS ON SHOUTING ABOUT NOT FINDING HER UNDERWEAR!"

"Oh shit!" "Frank Longbottom said throwing out every piece of girls clothing he could find in his trunk around the room as quickly as possible, but it was too late.

"FRANK FERDINAND LONGBOTTOM! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HOLDING MY UNDERWEAR!" A furious Alice Redmond shouted through the door as she slammed it close behind her and marched towards him.

"What? I.. Alice.. Sorry, I didn't…It wasn't me, you know I wouldn't!"

"You… SICK!" Alice shouted as she punched him really hard on the face making him fall to the floor.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt" Sirius said meanwhile more and more girls came in the dormitory complaining.

"This is what I call a total disaster!" James said very entertained as a 6th year Gryffindor prefect entered the room, he was wearing a very small robe for him, his blonde hair was very messy and one of his green eyes was purple as if someone had just punched him, it was kind of weird to see a prefect in such a mess, specially wearing the badge.

"PLEASE CALM DOWN!" He made himself heard, but everyone kept fighting and throwing clothes around the room.

"We have to untidy ourselves or we'll be suspects" James said as him Peter and Sirius messed their hair a bit, took off their Gryffindor tie and unbuttoned the first buttons of their shirt, Remus just sat there with his mouth slightly opened on the floor, still wearing his blue pyjamas, in trance.

"Come on Remus!" Sirius said dragging Remus with James and Peter out of the common room, outside the situation didn't get better, it was if possible worse, they saw Lily run to them, she was wearing her normal school robes and her Gryffindor tie as she normally would.

"Hi James, Sirius, Peter, Rem, do you have any idea of what is going on?"

"Err" Said Remus but Sirius Interrupted.

"Nope"

"We know nothing, you?" James asked.

"No though it's weird because I'm the only one who woke up and had the correct clothes inside the trunk" Lily answered, Sirius glared at James.

"Oh… Yeah.. Weird…" Was all James could say.

"See you around Lily" Sirius said at last dragging both Remus who was still in trance and James, Peter followed outside.

"Sirius I didn't do it with Lily's clo-"

"Don't" Sirius said "I got the concept"

Professor McGonnagal appeared with a purple robe with huge white stars, anyone could tell the robe was Dumbledore's she was sending all the students down to the Great Hall.

"SILENCE!" She shouted as everyone nearby fighting fell silent "I want you, ALL of you to go to the Great Hall immediately! Who ever was responsible for this should be ashamed of such behaviour, all of you wait down in the hall I'm sure professor Dumbledore is already there and has got something to say about all this!" She said furiously as she guided all of the Gryffindors downstairs, James and Sirius tried to sneak away dragging Remus and Peter with them, Lily got James' eye as he winked at her, she could swear by the look of the faces of the four boys it had been them who had caused this, she smiled in response, the four turned around slowly and carefully started to walk towards the opposite corridor.

"POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN AND PETTIGREW!" McGonnagal shouted once more the boys froze dead in their tracks, all the messy Gryffindors were looking at them over their shoulders.

The four boy had no choice but to go down with the rest, McGonnagal was off to find Dumbledore.

"Where you guys the ones who-" Lily whispered, James nodded, Lily smiled. "Awesome" She said.

Once inside in the Great Hall things just didn't get any better.

The tables had food and they were all ready for everyone to have breakfast, but everyone was too busy fighting now that the four houses were in the hall to eat, and Dumbledore still hadn't arrived to put order.

"YOU LITTLE CHEATER!" Jess suddenly came screaming to Sirius after some minutes.

"Oh please kill me now James just kill me" Sirius said.

"You are going down, Lily told me everything! You!" Jess said throwing him some ice cream from the Hufflepuff table landed straight into Sirius's face "Good for nothing!" She said throwing some more ice cream to him "Idiot! Where are my clothes?"

"No, Jess wait!" Lily said from behind.

"How, why did you tell? Lily I thought I could trust you!" James said to Lily. "You were supposed to keep the secret"

"James I'm sorry I didn't know.. It slipped from my lips I, Jess asked me if I knew who had changed the robes nametags and I-"

"Oh it slipped from your lips, that's one I've never heard of" James said sarcastically, Lily looked at him with tears in her emerald eyes, they looked at each other without saying a word.

"James help!" Sirius shouted running around the Gryffindor table for his life with Jess behind him with a jar full of pumpkin juice, she threw it including the jar to Sirius who ducked, missed and hit Remus instead, he gasped, he was completely wet with sticky pumpkin juice, Jess ran to him shocked, Remus sat on one of the table seats stunned with his mouth slightly opened, Peter and Sirius were laughing their lungs out.

"Lupin! Oh God are you alright? I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" She said kneeling slightly to be at level with his face making the jar disappear with a wave of her wand and conjured a towel for him, she was panting since she had run quite a bit to catch Sirius. Remus just looked at her curly red hair and pretty hazel eyes behind her pair of delicate glasses and thought for a few seconds before he said:

"Don't worry, I deserved it, I contributed with the close prank…I think yours is in our dormitory" Remus said softly, Jess jaw fell open.

"You…. YOU HELPED HIM I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She said furiously as she threw the towel with all her might to Remus' face which made him fall from the table to the floor.

"This is insane" Sirius said tears of laughter slipping from his grey eyes looking around.

"Even the teachers are fighting look!" Peter said pointing towards their defence against the dark arts teacher professor Gray who was wearing what looked like a woman's tight grey robe and professor Vane who was still in her dress gown. Professor Gray had just taken out his wand and pointed it straight to professor Vane's forehead, she laughed.

"What are you doing? You just have to give me my robes back, anyway you wouldn't dare touch me with that wand" She said the last part barely above a whisper to him.

"Oh yes I would" He said brushing away the black strands of hair from her violet eyes.

"No you won't"

"Leave her alone!" Snape said as he came running towards them out of no where.

"And you are?" Was professor Gray's reply looking at Snape with his left eyebrow raised. "Ugh you just go away Mr. Snape or it will be 100 points from Slytherin.

"Where did Snape come from?" Sirius laughed even harder.

"Now it's you turn!" Jess shouted from Sirius's back and threw him all the apple sauce in a huge container on his head, Sirius stopped laughing abruptly.

"You- You are going down!" Sirius said taking the first thing he saw on the table to throw at her.

"No!" Remus shouted as Sirius threw the freezing water to her and launched himself along with Jess to the floor, so Sirius missed and the water hit the back of a girl with long straight light brown hair. Annabelle's.

Sirius gasped when he realised who he had hit. "Holly shit" He whispered as Annabelle who was fighting with Nott from Slytherin slowly turned around and her scary blue eyes met with Sirius' fearful grey ones for a tiny second in slow motion for Sirius her hair stuck to her cheeks that were pink with fury, she held her wand steady to him and shouted:

"Eatslugs Black!"

The spell hit Sirius and he began to vomit slimy slugs all over the place.

"I hate you" She said and turned around again but Nott had gone cowardly out of sight, afraid she might hex him too.

Many people had told Sirius he was hated, his parents, his brother, some of his cousins, and uncles, he didn't care actually as long as James was his friend, but the three words coming from Annabelle, they sounded more cruel than they seem… Those were the most painful word he had heard in all his life, even counting all the insults he had received from his own family. Could it get any worse? He thought as he burped.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted from the staff table, all the racket in the great hall stopped abruptly at his roar, everyone stared at his blue eyes fearfully, Dumbledore looked back at each one of the students and professors.

Alice Longbottom was holding onto Frank Longbottom's collar. Crabbe and Goyle were on the floor. Snape was holding hard onto professor Gray's wrist as if to stop him from pointing his wand to professor Vane. Jess was sitting on top of Remus' back when they both fell to the floor, Remus didn't dare look at Dumbledore. Lily was on the verge of tears. Annabelle had just sneezed, she was very wet though she still looked intently back at Dumbledore. Sirius was trying to control his burps. Peter was staring at James who didn't take his eyes off Lily. Dumbledore looked almost as if he might smile, but he didn't, instead he said:

"I've talked to the house-elves" His voice almost echoed in the room. "They had nothing to do with this disaster, whoever did this will have points less from their house and a month worth detention, a Slytherin student has just stated to me that the responsible of this had clearly been a girl from Gryffindor that apparently wanted to have some fun and is the only one wearing the correct uniform" Everybody looked at Lucius Malfoy who was standing just beside Dumbledore along with Narcissa Black with a nasty smirk. James, Sirius and Remus exchanged looks of confusion.

"Which I'm quite disappointed to say is Lily Evans"

Everyone started to whisper and made gestures of disagreement in the room even the professors, everyone believed that Lily had shown herself to be a very self centred girl and had gone outstandingly well in her first week of classes, she couldn't possibly have done this much less if it was to have fun. James was about to speak but before he did so Dumbledore spoke again.

"Is this true miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked every eye was looking at Lily, as a tear from her eyes slipped and fell to her feet, she looked at James' hazel eyes biting her lip, maybe if she told Dumbledore it had been her James would forgive her for telling he had done the prank to Jess.

"Yes it's true"

"What are you talking about Lily? Of course it wasn't you!" Jess said standing up from Remus' back.

"She's lying professor! It was me!" James said walking in front of Lily hiding her from Dumbledore's sight as if protecting her.

"And me" Sirius said taking out some slugs out of his mouth, people looking at his with disgust as he stepped past Lily to James' right.

"And me professor" Remus said standing up beside James' left.

"I helped professor" Lily said.

"No you didn't!" The three boys snapped at her in unison.

"Very well, in consequence of today's facts, classes would be cancelled for today meanwhile your belongings are again in place, you may go" Dumbledore said as the hall exploded with cheers and went out to play in the grounds and some went back upstairs.

"As for you four… Minerva would take care of you" Dumbledore said as he left them with McGonnagal looking very stern. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius gulped.

An our later outside by the lake:

"Well it wasn't so bad, we have detention for only a month and they took only 200 points from Gryffindor" Remus said.

"And you consider that's good?" Sirius said throwing a stone to the lake trying for it to jump, but the stones sank over and over again without even lasting 2 jumps.

"No" Remus answered. "But it could have been worse"

"Yeah I thought it would be worse too" Lily said.

"Why did you say it had been you in there?" James asked at last he hadn't spoken since they got out of the castle.

"I just wanted you to forgive me, I thought that maybe if I did that you would. You know I'm sorry"

"Ok, I forgive you" James said, Lily smiled to him as her emerald eyes shone again.

"Lily!" Jess shouted running towards them.

"Oh God please tell me what have I done to deserve this" Sirius said looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Why did you say it was you? You are so stupid Lily!" Jess said sitting by her, Lily said nothing she just smiled. "And… Oh please could any of you tell me were on earth are my robes please? I can't stand this clothes anymore" She said looking at the boys.

"Don't look at me, I hardly know where my head is" Peter said.

"You Lupin, please tell me… Please, please, please?"

"You must be mad if you think Remus is willing to tell you were your robes are after what you did to him in the great hall, Aren't I right Remus?" Sirius asked maliciously climbing to the top of a tree nearby.

"It's in our dormitory" Was all Remus said as Sirius fell to the ground painfully.

"Thanks" Jess said to Remus smiling. "you are not like…. Other people" She said glaring at Sirius.

"That hurt" James sniggered.

"Well you can't enter anyway, you don't know the Gryffindor password" Sirius said, Jess looked at Remus again but she didn't even need to ask for it Remus answered before she even opened her mouth.

"The password's Wicked"

"Thanks Remus, but I don't know the way to-"

"North tower. Last floor. Right corridor in a portrait of a fat lady" Remus said smiling.

"Thanks!" Jess beamed as she skipped her way to the castle.

"Traitor!" Sirius shouted to Remus hitting him with a small stone on his forehead.

"Sorry, it's the least I could do after making all this mess"

"Yeah, whatever!" James mocked on.

"Excuses won't work with us you know? You are still a traitor!" Sirius said, Remus looked at them anxiously, neither James or Sirius could help smiling at their worried friend.

"I'm no traitor! You know I'm your friend 'till the end" Remus said, Lily laughed.

Back at the Gryffindor house in the boys dormitory which was still in a mess by the way, Jess was looking everywhere for her clothes, but she found something else instead under Remus' bed very well hidden. Jess was very curious so she struggled under the four poster bed and reached for a shallow stone basin an brought it out in front of her.

Jess looked at it, it had odd carvings around the edge, runes an symbols she didn't recognize. A silvery light was coming from the basin's contents, Jess didn't know if it was liquid or gas.

She didn't know it was Remus' pensive.


	7. Remus' Pensive

**Remus' Pensive**

Jess knew what this was, but she wondered what could possibly be doing a pensive in the boys' room. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, what could possibly torment them in such a way that they had to keep the memories in here? She thought pensive were meant to be for old people; after all, old people are the only ones that could have gone through bad things as bad enough to be forgotten and stored away to leave the pain within them. Or so Jess thought.

This had to contain something foolish, after all they were childish eleven year olds. She was already imagining what she was about to find inside, surely the day Sirius realized he was a complete idiot or something like that. Well she doubted he had ever cared to notice.

Jess looked at the pensive in silence, hunger of curiosity tanking over her innocent light brown eyes. She couldn't control herself from knowing what memory in Merlin's world could be this bad.

After hesitating for 3 tense seconds, she touched the liquid with one of her slim fingers. Before she could blink, she felt a strange sensation in her stomach and then she was already inside.

* * *

The first thing Jess saw was a boy. A cute little boy with shiny brown hair. He began to laugh softly as he ran through a path between trees, illuminated by a beautiful moon. Jess followed him without difficulty. The little one seemed to be very happy and Jess was surprised to see he was alone, but yet he wasn't afraid.

- _"Remus! ..Where are you?"_ A sweet voice called him. What? The little boy was Remus!

The infant didn't answer, he just laughed while he calmly sat under the moonlight but the echo of his happy laughter was enough for the woman to go past the invisible Jess and find him. Remus felt a soft hand on his face as the woman caressed him lovingly.

- _"I don't understand why don't you feel afraid to be here on your own at night as another child would be. You are only 3 years old! How much could you like this place when you are all alone?"_

- _"Not alone"_ The little one said smiling sweetly at her, pointing up towards the moon.

- _"Oh so the moon is your friend, so you don't feel alone. Right?" _The woman said as she carried Remus with one arm. Jess smiled a few feet away - _"If you weren't such an adorable boy I would be very angry at you right now you know?.."_ The boy was still pointing at the moon _"You like the moon a lot don't you Rem?"_ Remus nodded with a wide smile, the woman smiled also as she kissed him on the cheek.

- _"Mummy alone?"_ Little Remus asked holding his mother's face in his tiny hands.

- _"No darling, mommy is not alone with you and she would never let her little one to be alone ever either."_

- _"Is daddy up there too?"_ The little one had asked, the woman with long hair the same color as her son's didn't smile this time, her blue eyes looked deeply sad.

- _"Yes Remmy, I'm sure daddy's up there with the moon too"_ There was a moment of silence.

- _"Will mommy leave like daddy?"_

- _"No, I will never leave little Rem"_ She smiled, Remus hugged his mother tightly. _"Don't worry my little one, I will always be with you… It's a promise"_

Suddenly some bushes behind Jess moved, she walked away from them, they were … Wolves! Jess wanted to warn the mother and the little boy, she shouted to them to go away, but she saw it was useless, no matter how hard she tried to pull on Mrs. Lupin's robe to get her attention, this was a memory, her voice could not be heard therefore it had not existed in that moment.

- _"Angry dogs mommy look!"_

- _"But there are no dogs in thi--"_ She turned around to watch and didn't finish her sentence, instead, the next thing that was heard echoing around the place was a terrified, long scream.

Tears filled Jess's wide eyes in terror, next there was a horrid silence and all she could see was blood everywhere and a wand at her very feet broken in half.

A hard wind swept the place and all the tragic images dispersed.

* * *

She was now standing on a dark bedroom, Remus was 5 now and he was sitting on a far corner on the floor. This must be another memory.

He was looking at the window, there was shouting just outside that could be heard clearly through the closed door out of the room, Remus tried hard to concentrate on the window instead of the voices outside, but it was in vane, his eyes were filled in tears but still he forced the tears back with difficulty and none of them escaped his eyes.

- _"I still think you should take Remus to St. Beasts Center!"_

- _"I won't give my son away! Can't you understand that father?" _came Remus' mother's voice not very sweet anymore, shouting.

- _"I think you are being a total selfish with that poor kid! He needs psychological treatment and you know it!"_

- _"He doesn't need anything! All he needs is me! to hell with that Beast Center, my baby is not a monster! And he is not a freak either!"_

- _"He is a werewolf Anna for Merlin's sake!"_

- _"That was an accident, that doesn't keep him from being part of me, from being my son!"_

- _"That doesn't keep him from being dangerous!"_ Replied the masculine voice.

- _"I don't care! I'd give my life away before giving away my kid to some freak place where there could be even vampires! It won't help, it will just make matters worse!"_

- _"Yes, yes! I know you would give your life away for my grandson! But you don't even have that left for much longer!"_ After this words there was a terrible silence and no response from Remus' mother, the 5 year old started sobbing softly , silently on the corner inside the bedroom.

Remus is…. A werewolf. Jess thought staring at the boy with this strong and desperate feeling of urge to comfort him, but all she could do was watch him cry silently while she listened to the voices outside.

_"Anna you are sick… Being so much time with Remus and suffering his bites, hits and wolf violence just because you wanted to be with him during the full moon on his transformations has made you weak. The bites gave you an incurable, terrible disease"_ The man spoke again.  
_"From the first time you saw that Lupin boy and knew his name, I just knew I had lost you, I had lost my little girl, you married him and left far away… Your mother died and I was alone, but at least you were still alive and happy. That was all that mattered. Lupin died and you were terribly depressed, but your baby kept you going, you still had a little ray of happiness. Now my own little grandson has completely taken away my only daughter for real from me. You are dying… Do you really want the little one to watch how his mother dies?"_ And again there was silence and no response.

Eternal minutes passed as the man walked away and seemed to have left the house they were in. The woman that was still left outside, began to cry and scream loudly out of pain and anger at herself, pain for having to leave Remus, anger for not being able to change or solve anything. Sounds of breaking glass, screams and falling furniture came to the room from outside. Little Remus just sobbed and sobbed thinking all his mother's suffer was without a doubt all his fault. The last thing he wanted was his mother to be sad, he didn't want her to die, he loved her! Nothing in his life seemed to be fair, the person he loved the most was in this state because of him… He was wishing he had never been born.

* * *

2 years passedand nowthey were in some sort of hospital called St. Mungus. Jess appeared beside the little Remus who was holding the hand of a quite old man, she supposed he was his grandfather that had talked to Mrs. Lupin in the other memory.

The man was speaking to a nurse while Remus was staring shyly at the floor.

- _"Come Remus, the nurse has told me your mother is in room 16 of the 7th floor"_ The man said as the nurse finally left, little Remus just nodded.

Jess hopped along Remus and his grandfather to keep up until they arrived to the room, said the password and entered.

- _"Mum?"_ Remus said as he entered first and saw his mother laying on a bed covered in white sheets looking tired and weak, barely able to open her heavy eyelids, her chocolate straight and beautiful long hair cascading on the white pillow. She turned her head to look at her son and managed a little smile.

- _"Hello… Dear"_ She said softly but still in her sweet voice to him, Remus ran to the bed and hugged his mother.

- _"Look! Grandpabought me a wand!"_ He said with his characteristic wide smile as he showed it to her and conjured a pink delicate rose and for her, the woman laughed softly as she took the flower.

- _"I bet your grandpa taught you that, he always conquered your grandmother with those roses"_ She told Remus, he was still smiling pleased to see her.

- _"I'll be outside"_ Remus' grandfather said as she nodded and he closed the door behind him, Jess walked closer to the bed to Remus.

- _"Mum you will get out of this place soon won't you? I miss you" _Remus said hugging her again, her expression was sad now, her soft hand caressed his hair.

- _"Dear, I'm afraid I'm not getting out of this place"_

- _"What do you mean you are not getting out?"_ He said alarmed, he frowned and stood up straight by the bed.

- _"I'm too sick and they haven't found a cure yet for me Remmy"_ She said sadly. _"But you know that no matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you my dear, like daddy has been with us"_ She took his hand in hers but the little boy took it away.

- _"You mean you are going up with… With the moon?"_ He said, his eyes as wide as full moon and his pupils as small as the little stars that dot the skies, his mother nodded.

- _"But you…. You said you won't leave, you told me remember mother? Remember? You can't, you can't!"_ He said with tears spilling out ofhis eyes.

- _"Remus please don't make this any harder than it already is, give me your hand please, understand I'm not leaving because I want to my little one, you know I wouldn't, I love you"_ She said anxiously, Remus shook his head no slowly. _"You'll be ok sweety, you'll live with your grandfather"_

_"No mum… No, tell me you won't go away… Please mum"_

_"My love I can't tell you that"_

_"Why?"_

_"I would be lying, you know I don't lie to you"_

_"When will you leave? Will I see you again before you do?"_

_"I don't think so dear"_

_"It's time to leave, come Remus" _Said his grandfather entering the room again.

_"No!"_

_"Remus-"_

_"NO!"_ Remus repeated loudly, crying.

_"Go my little one, I promise you'll be ok with grandpa, I'll be looking over you with daddy and the moon, please be a good boy"_ She said holding his hands.

_"Mom don't go!"_ Remus hugged her as strong as his little arms would allow not wanting to let go, Jess' cheeks were covered in tears, his grandfather took hold of Remus and carried him off his mother.

_"Good-bye Remmy… Please be good, do good on your studies, you are a brilliant child, remember you are never alone Remus, don't you ever feel alone"_ Mrs. Lupin said with tears in her eyes.

_"Mum no! You promised you wouldn't leave! ...MOTHER!"_ His voice fainted while his mother cried.

* * *

Jess was on her knees crying too with her hands covering her face, she couldn't hold it any longer, without noticing she was once again in the boys' dormitory out of the pensive crying on the floor.

After long minutes she had finally stopped crying, she pushed the pensive away under the bed again and stood up looking depressed, she took her clothes remembering why she had come to this room at firstand walked towards the door out of there. Just when she was getting out the Gryffindor common room Remus was walking towards her, shehad rathersee anyone right now but Remus, she couldn't look at him in the eyes, she was so ashamed to have gotten in his pensive without permission, she regretted it so badly.

"Jess did you find your clo— What's wrong?" Came Remus' worried voice.

"I'm sorry Remus I shouldn't have, please forgive me!"

"What? Why?"

"Just forgive me please…" She said still not looking at him and before Remus could do anything to stop her, she ran away out of the Gryffindor tower as fast as she could.

Remus watched her go until she disappeared out of sight completely. He frowned very perplexed.

* * *

**A/N**  


**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to copy this in every chapter? Seriously if I were J. K.Rowlling, Bea would be the queen of England, the world would end tomorrow and I surely wouldn't be here writing a **_fan-fiction_ **you know what a **_fan-fiction_ **is don't you? ...Lol, ok sorry, I'm feeling a bit tragic at the moment,well probably you already noticed that.

Hiiiiiiiiii! Well hope you liked this chapter Jessie, Bea, lol you are the only ones reading, is my writing that bad?

Neway, I'm sorry this took so long...  
Please Review! What didn't you like? What did you like? What made you sad? Did you cry at all? Did it make you wanna jump out the window? Was it a good chapter? No? Why?

Love,  
Kaz


	8. A Deal, A Bet, Or A Death Sentence?

**A Deal, A Bet, Or A _Death Sentence_?  
**  
To James' opinion the pranks after all had been definitely worth it, the next few weeks at Hogwarts had been like heaven to him, all the students stopped to smile at them, greet them or congratulate them everywhere the four friends went, like new celebrities, it seemed like a lot of people had found their prank highly amusing while other people had not.

"SIRIUS IAN BLACK!" Bellowed a woman's voice across the Great Hall that made everyone jump and turn to the Gryffindor table at the howler that had just exploded above it.

"I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU, A BLACK! A BLACK IN GRYFFINDOR? YOU BETTER START PRAYING SIRIUS BEFORE YOU GET HOME AND I STRANGLE YOU! IT'S YOUR FIRST MONTH AND YOU ARE ALREADY IN DETENTION! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER AND COUSINS? YOU WOULD NEVER BE A TRUE BLACK, SIRIUS, NEVER!" and with these echoing, scandalizing shouts, the letter tore apart to hundreds of little pieces.  
Lucius and the Slytherin gang sniggered, some students turned back to their breakfast and some kept on staring at Sirius waiting for his reaction who rolled his eyes.

"You would never be a true Black" He imitated his mother's voice "I think I'm going to be sick, it's not like I want to be one, anyway I'm not planning to go home till what? In a year?" Sirius said as he helped himself to some waffles on his plate.  
"Oh…. My God. Narcissa has been reporting me to my mother, what a threat! I'm solo scared now, oh James hold me please, I think I'm about to faint!" Sirius said in an ironic voice, loud enough for Narcissa to hear at the other edge of the hall, placing his hand dramatically on his forehead as if he was really actually about to faint.  
Narcissa and Bellatrix glared at him.

"Stupid Bellatrix and Narcissa think they are worrying me a great deal!" He said with his mouthful to his friends, James smiled weakly at him.

"I still can't believe that was your mother" Remus stated shocked, he was more pale than usual, his eyes very tired and bloodshot.

"Well she is, unfortunately" Sirius Replied.

"Oh dear" Peter said in trance.

"HI! Jamesie, Siri, Rem, Pete!" Lily said running towards them, Sirius frowned at the sound of being called 'Siri' as Lily came into an abrupt halt between Sirius and James that were sitting opposite Remus and Peter.

"Hello Lily" Everyone greeted her but Sirius who was very busy eating, Lily beamed sweetly as James blushed and Remus smiled back as she caught his eye.

"Remus are you all right? You look dreadful" Lily said worried, Remus laughed.

"Well thank you for the compliment Lily, but I'm ok"

"You better be! Boys um.. I know you may have plans for today as it's Saturday and all" She leaned on the table looking at the four. "But would you please, please, please come practice flying with me this morning? Madam Hooch's test is next week and I barely hold a broomstick without hitting my head!" She begged, her emerald eyes shinning.

"Why don't you ask your friend Jess instead?" Peter suggested.

"I can't, I haven't seen her lately" Lily said sadly.

"Sirius and I had something to do" Remus invented quickly before anyone else could talk. "But I'm sure James would be delighted to go with you"

"But James is excellent why would he take flying pract—" Peter said but was interrupted by Sirius who glared and kicked him painfully down the table, Remus coughed.

"Yeah I can go with you Lily, I'll help, I'm sure you'll be an expert by the end of the day" James said happily.

"You'll stay all day with me?" Lily asked surprised but very excited all the same. Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus not quite believing what he had heard. "Oh that would be lovely" Lily replied smiling looking sweetly at James who turned red again and broke eye contact, Sirius couldn't help but roll his eyes. "But I was hoping all of you would come, I hope I'm not causing much trouble"

"Oh no no!" Sirius said faking a smile.

"No trouble at all!" Remus joined in.

"But I suck at flying too! So why don't we all--" Remus and Sirius had kicked Peter again down the table still forcefully smiling at Lily.

"But.. Are you sure?" Lily asked anxiously.

"But-" Peter stuttered.

"Yes!" Both Remus and Sirius shouted to block Peter's voice.

"Come Lily. Thank you guys" James said smiling as he stood up taking her out of the Great Hall. Remus and Sirius gave a sigh of great relief.

"Why did you kick me?" Peter asked crossed.

"Err dunno, maybe because you are an idiot?" Sirius asked.

"Haven't you realized that James likes Lily?" Remus asked.

"What? …Sorry I didn't-" Peter began anxiously.

"Of course you didn't know, you are always so out of this world" Sirius said standing up. "Mate you do look a bit scary, sure you are well?"

"Yeah I'm fine, sometimes the weather affects me a bit, you know" Remus said without looking at him and changed the subject. "We should go outside too for a little while" Remus stated looking up at the bewitched cloudy ceiling "Before it rains"

"Rain? Then James and Lily wouldn't last much time outside" Sirius said very glad as the other two stood up and walked to the entrance hall.

"You weren't too eager for James to go with Lily, Sirius. Why?" Remus asked.

"Huh? How did you-?"

"Don't ask me the obvious" Remus said, Sirius sighed as they got out and sat at the edge of the lake by the usual tree.

"It's not that I don't like Lily"

"Then?"

"I don't know how to explain it exactly, well it's not like you'll understand anyway" Sirius said thoughtfully as Remus stared at him and spoke at last.

"Is it jealousy?"

"Jealousy?" Sirius repeated, thinking hard for a long while reconsidering his answer.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I shouldn't be asking you this" Remus said looking at his feet realizing it was a bit awkward to ask Sirius such things.

"Oh no, don't worry it's ok, it's just that I've never thought about it that way, what really concerns me is that he is so fond of her." Sirius said thoughtfully. "I'm afraid she might do something to him. You know"

"I doubt it, Lily's too nice to hurt James… If that's what you mean" Sirius didn't answer, instead he looked over his shoulder to a loud noise of collapsing rocks that had captured his attention.

Right at the far side of the castle there were 6 wizards along with professor Sprout and professor Dumbledore, they were standing around a thick, tall and not to mention huge willow in pairs. With their wands out they settled it carefully on the ground. The floor shook when its strong and long roots sank deep into the earth, everyone in the grounds had turned to look at the enormous thing very stunned.

"Have you ever seen a tree that size?" Sirius asked awestruck

"I have, around my house, there is a whole forest of those" Remus replied without the slightest surprise.

"Why would they plant such a thing there?" Peter asked, some students went to have a look at it, Remus shrugged at Peter's question.

"Let's go have a look!" Sirius said excited about to stand up.

"I wouldn't go near that willow if I were you" Remus explained when Sirius stared at him confused.

"Why not?" Peter asked, but soon enough his question was answered from a girl's scream who had gotten too close to the tree and was saved by professor Dumbledore before its branches could reach and hit her, professor Sprout was now lecturing her not to get close.

"For Merlin's beard… A whomping willow " Sirius whispered staring amazed at the tree, his mouth slightly opened like Peter's. Remus just stared blankly at the reflection of the sky on the lake instead, wishing the other two would stop giving too much attention to that tree.

"I want to go!" Peter pleaded looking at Sirius.

"Let's go then! Don't you want to come Remus?"

"Err.. Not really" He said doubtfully.

"Ok then, we'll be back in a moment" Remus nodded and watched Sirius hurry away with Peter.

Meanwhile Jess was sitting on the other side of the lake, thinking, quite alone, her hazel eyes looking down, hidden by the shadow of her glasses.

Today there would be full moon. But how in heavens will Remus transform? Where? She still couldn't believe Remus was a werewolf. Maybe that was why he didn't show up at the sorting. Werewolves, she had read in the library, were supposed to be violent, mean.

"But Remus, instead, is so calm, kind and… Nice" She said softly very distracted.

"You think so?" Came a sudden voice from behind her, she jumped turning around and saw Remus smiling at her. She screamed taken a back, Remus hurried towards her anxiously.

"Wha- you- Remus I-"

"I'm so sorry" He said upset "I didn't mean to scare you" Jess shook her head no immediately.

"No it's my fault for being so distracted"

Remus smiled again.

"I think you are a very nice girl too"

"Thanks" She said a bit shy, not looking up at him.

Suddenly he held three little, but pretty, pink flowers in front of her.

"I came to give you these" He said sweetly, Jess blushed.

"They're for me?" She asked taking them in her hands, Remus nodded still with a smile, Jess smiled back at him, she had not smiled in a long while.

"I think you look better with a smile on your face Jess, I thought this might cheer you up"

"Thank you Remus" She said looking at him in the eyes behind his glasses, he blushed slightly.

"Well err… I'm quite sick and it's getting cold so.. Err.. I must go" He said and ran away from there, around the lake. Jess giggled.

They definitely had to edit those books in the library where it said werewolves were mean and violent even at their human form, it was a very unfair and dishonest judgment. She thought looking sweetly at Remus who was already at the other side.

At the Quidditch Pitch…

"But Lily! You have to say 'UP!' with confidence, not…" He imitated her, fixing his hair and robes, giving a deep sigh placing his hands on his waist and then saying with a fake yawn in a girly voice, looking everywhere but at the broomstick "Up… Oh James it's not working!"

"You are exaggerating, I didn't sigh like that!" Lily said a bit annoyed, trying not to laugh.

"Look" James said taking this very seriously walking towards the other school broomstick.  
"Up" He said simply and the broom soared upward straight to his hand, Lily applauded.

"Oh I'm so startled my genius, I think not even Einstein could have done it better" Lily mocked.

"Who's Einstein?"

"Oh never mind. Ok then, here I go again" She said very focused on the broomstick this time.

"Oh yeah, there she goes again" James said impatiently "I have no patience for this, when I get out of Hogwarts, teaching would be the last thing I'll apply for, mark my words"

"UP!" She said once more and the broomstick jumped off the ground hitting her hard on the face making her fall down on the grass, facing the sky. James ran towards her kneeling down.

"Lily? Lily say something! Are you alright?" He said alarmed.

"Oh yes! Never been better, a broomstick was about to blow my head off just now, but I'm ok" Lily laughed, James glared, helping her sit down.

"You scared me"

"Sorry, it's not my fault you are not a very helpful teacher" Lily said smiling.

"Hey I'm trying!"

"I know! I was just kidding, I really had fun even if I didn't improve much, Thanks James"

"Err. No.. No problem" James stuttered "Do you want to watch the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin with me and my friends tomorrow?" James asked quickly before he loosed his courage.

"Sure!" She replied as she stood up.

"Well let's try this a few more times" He said without helping a cheeky grin, Lily smiled and nodded.

Back at the school grounds by the lake Sirius and Peter came running from the Willow towards Remus.

"Remus mate, that was the freakiest tree I've seen! I so wish I could feed Bellatrix, Narcissa and their nasty little friends to it, it would rip them in half in seconds!" Sirius told him panting.

"Why would Professor Dumbledore plant at thing like that at the school?" Peter asked, Remus a bit uncomfortable about the subject.

"Maybe he wants it to get rid of his enemies! Like the Slytherins' parents, they are not very happy he being the new headmaster, my mom and my uncles for example" Sirius replied thoughtfully.

"Or maybe he wants the tree for future punishments for the students!" Peter said with excitement, Sirius's eyebrows arched.

"And you think that's a good idea? You are scaring me, you sounded just like Filch!" He said, Remus laughed.

Suddenly Sirius heard a familiar voice speak behind him; he turned around immediately only to see the most unpleasant sight of the year.

It was Annabelle, walking towards the castle and chatting very eagerly with none other than the slimy Slytherin Snape who was smiling and showing a book to her.

"Sirius what's wrong?" Remus had asked, but Sirius was not listening, he was already halfway marching straight to the castle towards Snape whom Sirius was already seeing strangled, decapitated, torn and burnt in his mind out of fury and jealousy.  
One thing was sure, Sirius thought of Remus' question, if what he felt when James didn't spend time with them to go with Lily was jealousy it was nothing compared to the devouring jealousy he was feeling inside right now. He broke into a run to catch up with them.

"My, my, what is it little cousin? Having a bad day?" Bellatrix asked with pity getting on his way, making Sirius loose Snape and Annabelle out of view.

"None-of-your-business. Now, GO AWAY" He said angrily trying to push her aside but with a lot of difficulty, he was much smaller than her, being two years younger.

"Oh no I don't think so just yet my dear" She said smiling and then looked over her shoulder and thick straight black hair to see what Sirius' anger was all about. "Let me guess, you don't like Severus to go near her do you? I see you really like her" She said, Sirius didn't reply but tried exasperated to get past her, but she wouldn't move. Bellatrix laughed very amused.

"Here, stop acting like a child and let's get down to business"

"What do you want?" Sirius asked rudely taking out his wand and pointing it at her ready to curse her.

"Hey don't be so harsh on me, I'm willing to help you" She said eyeing his wand, Sirius glared suspiciously at her.

"Since when do you help without screwing things up for me? I think you help much, much more not helping me at all, I appreciate it Bellatrix but no thanks" He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"OK but just hear my proposition first would you? Listen, your friend James, I can't just stop thinking about him since I saw him over at your house last summer, he's so cute, pretty face, black hair, hazel eyes" She said almost dreamily, Sirius scowled.

"He's 2 years younger than you are, God. You are sick you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… Anyway, I heard there would be like some sort of Halloween party this month and I wanted to please ask you to persuade Potter to go with me as a date. Just for the night" She added quickly.

"You just like him because his dad's famous and is the head of the department of mysteries"

"Yeah so?"

"So? What makes you think he'll want to go out even for a second with someone like _you" _

"I saw him with the first year mudblood" She smirked, Sirius made for his wand once more in his pocket but Bellatrix got hold of his wrist. "Lila Evan, if he can stand being with _that, _it's obvious he'll feel honored to go out with me"

"It is Lily Evans, plus, don't you ever call _her_ a mudblood again or I'll shut that hole on your face for you!" Sirius said shaking with fury.

"What? You my cousin, defending a muggle born? A Black? I'm so flattered, I soooo _have _to tell Narcissa to report this to your mother, anyway why?"

"Because my best friend likes her, so there's no way he'll look at you, besides of all the wonders I've talked to him about my disgusting family, you included" Sirius said now with his turn to smirk, Bellatrix looked at him with her gray eyes with pure hatred.

"Ok then you are the one who looses not me, I knew the perfect way to get Snape away from Annabelle but if you don't want to, then _fine_" She said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright, let's hear it, what's the deal?" Sirius said in a business like voice, Bellatrix smirked.

"Now we're getting along, here's the deal, you help me with what I told you about James for Halloween and I'll help you get Snape out of Annabelle's sight"

"How?" Sirius asked frowning.

"You'll see, you'll see, let's just say that Snape let something slip. Something quite useful you don't have to get him away from her" She winked. "Just to make sure, whoever that doesn't keep this promise is cursed and has to go to the new tree they just planted outside and get hit by it for a whole hour. Deal?"

"No way! I'm not giving my best mate the nightmare to be with you for Halloween!"

"Slytherin will tear Gryffindor apart tomorrow at the Quidditch match, I'm playing chaser"

"No way! Gryffindor will tear Slytherin apart! Anyway, what does it have to do with-"

"Oh, a great lot Sirius you see, if you don't like deals, we'll make it a bet, if Gryffindor wins I'll help you get rid of Severus from Annabelle and you won't have to do anything for me, but if Slytherin wins I do nothing and you help me at Halloween with James, if one of us doesn't do this if their house looses, there will be an obligatory curse I'll take care of myself, to get tortured by the willow. Is that fair?" Bellatrix asked smiling, holding out her hand to him,

Sirius looked at it and then at Bellatrix doubtfully. If he accepted this bet, if Gryffindor looses he'll get nothing and will have to help Bellatrix with James… But if Gryffindor wins tomorrow…"

"Come on Sirius! Won't you do it for Annabelle?" Bellatrix insisted still with her hand held out, Sirius looked at her, took a deep sigh and shook her hand.

"Ok then, but you have to promise that if Gryffindor wins you'll get Snape away from Annabelle as soon as possible and that if Slytherin wins, James will go out with you only on Halloween night"

"Certainly my dear cousin! It's all about business, now that's how I like it" Bellatrix said smirking maliciously, heavy rain drops starting to splatter against the windows.

**A/N**

Hellos! Thanks soooooo much for reviewing,xPIt just makes me sohappy:Bea, Jess, Gatermage!  
Well I hope you liked this chaptie and keep reviewing )  
**Clue**: Bellatrix is not up to anything good,the title of this chapter says it all.

Luv ya always my readers!  
Karina  
**  
Disclaimer:  
**Bea is still**not** the queen of England.  
and I'm stillnot owning dear Harry Potter (Damn!)


	9. Definitely A Death Sentence

**A/N:  
**Ho ho! Guess who's back?

I'm sorry I haven't continued this like in... A YEAR!  
Really sorry, promise I'll be more responsible

**Disclaimer:** Anyway I don't own Harry dammit!Ginny does! J.K. Rowling does!  
Don'trub it in my face... I'm suffering here JK please don't kill dear Harry

Luv yas... Hope you like :)

****

* * *

****

Definitely A Death Sentence

"I WHAT?"

"James you heard me!" Sirius said desperately "If Gryffindor doesn't win today you must spend Halloween with Bellatrix as a date."

"I WHAT?" James repeated in shock once again not quite processing what he was hearing, Remus tried very, very hard to control his urge to launch himself to the floor and drown in laughter.

"JAMES!" Sirius growled loosing all sign of patience.

"ARE YOU MAD? I definitely won't"

"Oh yes you will! Cuz if you don't I'm as good as dead! I'll be crushed to nothing by a hundred feet tall willow! It's not like she's THAT ugly" Sirius said picturing his cousin in his mind, James scowled. "Well she _is_, actually. But it's only IF Gryffindor looses… Which it won't!" Sirius added quickly.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you kid, our seeker's crap" Said a 5th year student that was just passing by that corridor, he played keeper position in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. There was a moment of silence.

"Mate I'm sorry, I mean, I really, really want to get rid of the Slimy git."

"That's all you ever think about! About what you want, what about what I want? I wanted to be with Lily on Halloween!" Sirius' jaw dropped in disbelieve.

"GOD YOU HAVE BEEN WITH HER ALL TERM! YOU ARE BOTH IN THE SAME HOUSE, YOU'RE NEIGHBORS OUTSIDE HOGWARTS, SHE LIKES YOU SHE LOVES YOU! WE HAVEN'T PRANKED LIKE WE USUALLY DO BECAUSE OF HER BUTTING IN FOR EVERYONE! WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST MARRY ALREADY AND LIVE ME ALONE DAMMIT, I HATE HER SHE HAS ABSORVED YOU COMPLETELY, I HATE LILY EVANS! I MEAN IT!" Sirius shouted with the color rising in his cheeks, loudly enough for everyone to stop what they were doing and look around to see what was all the screaming about.

Before James could retort anything, Sirius turned on his heel to leave, only to find himself face to face with a pair of emerald green eyes looking back at him. Obviously Lily had heard everything, Sirius felt a twisting, horrible sensation in his stomach, it was about time for her to start throwing him furious insults, but to his surprise she didn't make a sound.

Her gaze made him feel uncomfortable somehow, he ripped eye contact and ran past the redhead storming down the stairs.

"Sirius!" Remus called trying to stop him, not at all amused anymore.

"No Remus, leave the drama queen alone, he just needs some time to think and GROW UP!" James bellowed. Sirius was so mad a hot tear was streaming down his face, he even pushed Annabelle that was talking to Snivellus out of his way down the hall and towards the Quidditch pitch.

"What's your problem?" She demanded but he didn't answer.

Sirius marched directly to the Gryffindor changing rooms where all the players were getting ready and took the 3rd year boy playing seeker by the collar even if he was much taller than he was, he didn't even care to notice, Sirius pushed him hard against one of the lockers looking at him with a menacing stare.

"You better get that snitch, for your own sake because I've bet my best friend's ass on your crappy team" He said letting go, he left and slammed the door shut. The team players exchanged confused looks.

After a while, every single soul at Hogwarts was outside looking for seats and getting ready to watch the match.

Lily was as quiet as a mouse and determined to evade the boys' gaze. James anxiously ran his fingers through his hair staring at her, waiting for her to say something, hear her breathe at least. Remus was trying to convince her not to worry about anything Sirius had said, that he would come around. James knew Sirius better than anyone and very seriously doubted him to ever change his mind about what he had said.

Andromeda Black, Sirius' favorite cousin was commentator and was already cheering the morning up, she was giving some general information about the past Hogwarts' Quidditch championship, everyone cheered, applauded and made lots of noise when she mentioned that 75 of the school was wearing red and gold today.

Peter, Remus and James had spotted Jess' curly red hair among the crowd.  
"Jess!" James shouted through all the noise, maybe her company will make Lily feel a bit brighter. She turned around towards them and smiled at the sight of Lily, she was pushing her way through all the people towards them.

"I thought I'd never find you!" She said with excitement, greeting Lily with a tight hug, she smiled weakly. Jess had a huge sweet smile plastered on her face, she stared closely at Remus, his eyes behind the square shaped glasses were red and he was as pale as paper. He blushed.

"Hey, we better go look for some decent seats before—" James started but Jess interrupted.

"Lily told me just a few hours ago to save some seats for you guys! Me and my Ravenclaw friends are going for Gryffindor, in fact, we even charmed our school robes to turn red and gold as you can see!" She spun around beaming for them to see.

"All school hates Slytherin nowadays, nothing to be shocked about" James said indifferently as Jess spotted her Ravenclaw friends who were waving from a line of empty seats.

"Is something bothering you Lily?" Jess asked worried, Lily turned red as she glimpsed through the corner of her eye James jerking his head to stare at her, she shook her head no.

"If you say so" Jess said turning to James with a questioning look, he shrugged.

"Thanks girls!" Jess said to her friends as they arrived at the empty spot.

"No problem!" They said giggling at the sight of James and Remus who blushed once again.

"Thank you for saving us such good seats Jess" Remus said politely and sat down next to Lily and James.

"Our hats down to Lily! She had the idea" Jess replied cheerfully and eager for the game to start. She sat next to Remus avoiding his gaze, still feeling guilty about peeking in his pensive without permission. She noticed Sirius' chair was empty.

"WHERE is Black?" She asked in an offended tone.

"You mean Sirius?" Peter asked.

"Yes where is he?" She demanded. "I protected these seats with my life, these are the ones with the best view, one of them is his and just look how he pays me!" Remus laughed.

"I'm mad at him, so he's not coming" James said blankly.

"What do you mean you're mad at each other? I'll go and find him RIGHT NOW" Jess said furiously, standing up glad to have an excuse to get away from Remus.

"He's over at the Slytherin crowd at a far behind corner to the left. You'll have no trouble, he's the only one wearing red there" Remus said.

"Err..." Jess was in loss for words, she was stupidly staring at her reflection in Remus' glasses, Peter waved at her sniggering.

"Jess?" Lily said hoarsely frowning slightly, James jumped slightly at the sudden sound of Lily's voice.

"Huh? Oh yes, where was I going?" She asked blinking a couple of times, getting back to earth.

"To look for Sirius" Peter reminded her.

"Oh! Black, right" She said laughing at herself and ran across the long line of seats and people. She hadn't gone too far before she tripped over someone's feet, a little scream was heard. Jess, she had landed painfully on the ground, the Ravenclaw crowd sitting on that spot laughed.

"Merlin, are you alive?" James shouted through all the noise. Shocked, Remus stood up at once and was hurrying down to help her but stopped when somewhere among the crowd a little voice emerged: "I'm fine!"

Remus' worn out face changed drastically to a very handsome one as his lips curved into a thin smile...

**· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · .  
· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . **

Meanwhile the little Sirius had snuggled as much as possible in his seat, with crossed arms and a shrunken heart his gray eyes lingered among the Slytherins below on the front seats.

His blonde cousin Narcissa was talking nonstop at Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle had fallen asleep and there beside them the person he was looking for, Annabelle. She was the only one wearing red and gold in the group, she was sitting next to a greasy head, it was Snivellus Severus Snape's, without a doubt.

Sirius snuggled if possible even more on his seat, he wanted to disappear. He was feeling quite dreadful as he watched how Snivellus showed Annabelle that book of his again.

Even if no one was looking he felt very ashamed of himself to be on the verge of tears.

"Sirius, Crying? Ha…! Never" He said softly.  
Sirius rubbed his watery eyes, wondering: "Honestly Sirius, what would sound better? Annabelle Snape, or Annabelle Black?" He frowned "Snape is indeed a very crappy last name, it couldn't sound any better on anyone else but on Snivellus." Sirius whispered to himself smiling, proud of his own good logic, he at last found himself feeling a bit better.

"Black! What in Merlin's world are you doing up here?" Sirius jumped as he saw Jess walking angrily towards him, he groaned.

"Great, this is about the best day I've ever had" Sirius stated sarcastically, Jess glared.

"I'm **_trying, _**actually **_trying_** to be friendly here!" She said highly offended this time "I even saved you one of the top seats—!"

"Sweet" Sirius interrupted. "But no thanks" He said sitting back gesturing her to go. Jess stood there staring at him, hesitating.

"But—" Jess was interrupted once again by Madam Hooch's whistle, red and green players had soared up high into the air everyone exploded in cheers and applause as the feminine voice of Andromeda Black the commentator echoed in every inch of the pitch. Jess without thinking it twice sat next to Sirius hypnotized by the game.

"I'll let you sit next to me today just and only because I can see you where worried about me" Sirius mocked with a cheeky grin keeping close watch at the chasers and the red, big quaffle.

"What makes you think I worried?" Jess asked awestruck looking at him.

"You came all the way up here to find me didn't you?"

"But that was just because… Because…"

"Come on don't deny it! You're head over heels for me" Sirius said laughing his mood and self esteem had come back to its right place.

"No I am not!" Jess said shocked.

"You are blushing" Sirius sang, making Jess furious.

"I'm not blushing! I just wanted to be friendly"

"Yeah whatever you say Jessie poo, lets watch the game" He said, Jess' teeth gritted.

"Good Bye" She said sternly and stood up.

"Oh no now you'll stay here and make me company Jessie poo, look!" Sirius said grinning innocently making her sit again, the school roared Gryffindor scored. The Slytherins groaned.

"No, I want to leave right now!" Jess freed herself from Sirius grip.

"Oh all right! Leave then!" Sirius said crossing his arms again, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ok, I'll stay" She said, Sirius rolled his eyes. "I know you had a fight with James" She said a couple of minutes later, no one had scored yet. "He seems very disturbed, please say you'll talk to him,"

"How do you kno-"

"I dunno further details, Don't worry" She added quickly, Sirius stared at her "I really don't want to butt in, just thought you should know"

"Well what makes you think I care about what you say?" Sirius answered more rudely than he had meant to.

"I know you don't, but do this time Sirius… Please"

Sirius rolled his eyes once again.

The game continued for hours, Gryffindor was winning but there was no sign of the golden Snitch to end the game yet.

"It looks like the Slytherin chasers must swallow their prides now! They haven't scored once! My sister is Slytherin chaser, Bellatrix you swore you were going to win, you totally SUCK! All Slytherins totally SUCK actually!" Andromeda said with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

"MISS BLACK!" McGonagall's screechy voice bellowed, the school roared with laughter, the Slytherins scowled.

"Sorry professor!"

"My cousin rocks!" Sirius said grinning.

"It's 0 - 250 points to Gryffindor! Lets hope for the snitch- Oh I think the seekers have seen it!" Andromeda shouted in excitement, Sirius stood up desperately jumping up and down.

"COME ON YOU STUPID SEEKER!" Sirius shouted, the Slytherin seeker was on the lead, everyone was screaming.

"AAAAAAAAND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER HAS GOT THE SNITCH! THIS IS A TIE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN 250 POINTS FOR EACH TEAM! OVER AND OUT" Andromeda's voice finished, everybody had gone mad some were crying some were celebrating some were furious, James for example.

"Great now I get to date Bellatrix on Halloween!" James said furiously.

"James calm down, we can solve this out-" Remus said steadily.

"Of course we'll solve this out! With a good strong punch, I will" James said standing up.

"Stop it James" Lily stated, speaking for the first time in a long while, Remus, Peter and James stared at her intently, very taken aback, she looked angry. "Just talk to him, no need to hit anyone. You're being very immature you know"

"I'm being immature? What about him? You are taking his side now, after everything he-"

"Yes after everything he said! I will apologize, and I'm _not_ taking sides"

"Now you are mad at me"

"I just think you are taking this too seriously"

"Too seriously? Too seriously?" James repeated madly. "He made this stupid bet and now my Halloween will be fiasco!"

"I thought you were his friend, he needed your help and thought you wouldn't mind!" Lily retorted.

"Come on Lils-!"

"That's what friendship is all about right?" She interrupted.

"He's my friend, but you're my girlfriend!" James said blushing, something in the back of his mind told him he had screwed up, he ran his fingers through his hair nervously, Peter and Remus exchanged looks of astonishment.

"How dare you! Friends are way much more important than girlfriends! Since when am I your girlfriend anyway? Can you remember it? Because I don't" Lily shook in anger, her hands clenched into fists.

"Lily I'm sorry-" James started but Lily turned on her heel and marched away. "LILY DON'T!" James gripped her arm making her turn around.

"Leave me alone" Lily said not looking at him, James let go of her…

"I LIKE YOU LILY, I LIKE YOU A LOT!" Some Ravenclaw stared at James giggling as he shouted this. After a while Lily had disappeared and the pitch was almost empty he sat down and groaned.

"I screwed it all up didn't I?" He said looking up at Peter and Remus. Remus nodded with a deep sigh, Peter pouted. "Darn, I wonder where Jess disappeared to"

In that precise moment Sirius silently walked behind James.

"Mate-"

"I'm too tired to endure your immaturity just now Sirius" James said without turning to look at him, Sirius glared.

"I just wanted to…" Sirius stopped taking a deep breath it took a lot of effort to say this.

"Wanted to say… I'm sorry"

James snorted, Remus smiled. Sirius waited impatiently for James to say something but he didn't. "I didn't mean to say I hated Lily, I'm sorry… I'm really very sorry I ruined your Halloween" He said trying hard to keep his voice steady. "And… Well… Come on James! Don't be an ass, I'm running out of things to say!" James couldn't help a hearty laugh.

"You're such a cry baby Sirius! Seriously" James laughed standing up and facing him "What's a pal to do? I guess I'll have to save your butt from the Whomping Willow" He said grinning, Sirius beamed and before he could stop himself he jumped and gave James a killing hug.

"Oh James! I love you so much!" Sirius squealed mockingly imitating rather exaggeratedly Lily's girly voice, Remus laughed.

"Stop messing with Lily in front of James, Seriously Sirius, I'm serious" Remus laughed again. "Couldn't your mum have thought of a more suiting name for you?"

"But I'm not Sirius, seriously Remus! I'm "SIRI"!" Sirius said squealing again. "That's what James' precious Lils calls me"

"Urgh stop hugging me Siri, I love you very much too, but I think I have enough with my dad making me feel gay" James said pushing him away but smiling all the same.

"I think you have to apologize to Lily" Peter said suddenly. Sirius glared with a sarcastic "thank you" expression at Peter.

"Well you should" Remus added knowingly.

"You MUST" James said with his eyebrows raised.

"OK, OK I WILL! Darn you… It's not easy, Give me a break" Sirius said desperately, Peter, Remus and James sniggered.

"You do reckon Bellatrix will keep her promise?" James asked.

"She better, she knows she can't break her promise" Sirius said maliciously as they all walked back to the castle "Or she'll be tree food"

"You know, speaking of trees, I tried to go to Hogsmade the other day, you know buy some stuff through that secret passage Remus told us about and I bumped into a thick root"

"The willow must have blocked it" Sirius stated.

"Do you think they planted that tree to block that entrance?" James asked Remus.

"…No idea" Remus said blankly.

"Oh well, we might as well find another passage, there must be loads in that castle" Sirius said cheerfully at the idea of sneaking out in the night to maraud around with his friends.

"Right" James smiled, thinking about that very same thing. "When can we start looking? Tonight do you reckon? I think all four of us fit in my invisibility cloak—"

"Guys I really don't want to turn you down but I can't, I'm leaving Hogwarts tonight… Just for a couple of days" Remus said quickly.

"Why?" Sirius and James asked at once in unison, Peter on the verge of tears, Remus was taken aback.

"Because… My grandfather gets sick quite often you see, I need to go and keep a watch on him once I a while, he's living all by himself"

"Don't go" Peter said crying and hugging Remus sideways

"I have to Pete, I'll be back very soon"

Sirius sighed deeply "I wanted to play chess with you" he pouted, Remus smiled weakly.

"You can play with James and Peter"

"Wicked" James said to the fat lady and climbed the portrait that had just swung open eager to find Lily in the common room, but she was no where to be seen.

"Nah Peter barely knows the king can't be killed and James… Well James" James glared at him listening to what he was going to say. "James goes berserk when he looses! You should see him it's scary" Sirius said with a cheeky grin, Remus chuckled.

"You do too" James said then looked at Remus' pale face and red eyes, he looked very sick himself, James knew, somehow that he had lied about his grandfather being sick, he was hiding something. Remus avoided James's stare.

"Well Remus… If you must" James smiled running his finger through his jet black hair. "But do please come back soon"

"He means soon ENOUGH to see him dancing with Bellatrix! We can't loose that Rem! We'll have a blast!" Sirius grinned, James grimaced.

"Come on I won't be THAT long. Just a very few couple of days… Trust me" Remus grinned.

"All for one, and one for all!" Peter said cheerfully brushing away his tears.

"Urgh stop that!" Sirius barked but James smiled at Peter. "I'm too tired to endure your immaturity just now Peter" Sirius said in an outstanding good imitation of James.

"Come on, it's not like you won't do a couple of days without me…" Remus said and frowned at the sight of Sirius' gray puppy eyes on the ready.

"Oh Remmy! Can't you see? You're breaking our hearts here!" Sirius sniffed with a cry-baby, hysteric voice. They all roared with laughter…

**· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · .  
· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . **


End file.
